We Can't Be Together
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Chen, seorang CEO muda yang dingin dan terkesan kasar. Xiumin, seorang trainee yang manis dan ceria. Perbedaan bagai bumi dan langit tidak menyurutkan perasaan di antara mereka. Sayangnya.. Itu hanya masa lalu. Karena bahkan keberadaan satu sama lain pun mereka tidak tahu. ChenMin slight SuLay, BaekYeol, dll. Romance/Hurt/Comfort. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**We Can't Be Together**

**Chapter 1**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**GenderSwitch/OOC/Typos/Dll.**

**ChenMin as Main Pair, slight other pair**

**Disclaimer by SM Ent., their family and God.**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

-0-0-0-0-

"_maeu gotongseuleoun_.."

Seorang _namja_ berambut hitam acak-acakan dan tinggi mendesah. Tangannya diselipkan ke dalam saku mantel hijau tua yang dipakainya. Suasana malam kota Seoul terlihat indah dan gemerlapan dari atap gedung yang dipijaknya. Sayangnya itu tidak mengobati _mood_ buruknya sama sekali.

"Seokie-_yah_.. _Eoddiseoyo_?"

-0-

"_Oppa_, _oppa_! _Irreonaa_!"

_Yeoja_ mungil berambut coklat panjang tampak sibuk memukul-mukul tubuh _namja_ yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya dengan menggunakan bantal.

"_Yaa_, Junnie..! Berhenti, _eoh_!" seru sang _namja_, suaranya masih serak. Khas orang bangun tidur. Sementara dia melindungi kepalanya dengan bantal, berharap bisa kembali ke alam mimpi.

"_Shireoo_! _Oppa_ lupa hari ini ada janji penting? _Eomma _dan _Appa_ memberi jabatan pada _oppa_ bukan untuk pamer!" omel _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Junnie itu. Bibirnya mengerucut gemas melihat _oppa_-nya malah berbalik tengkurap dan tidak mengindahkannya.

CLIING!

Mendadak otaknya mendapat ide yang super brilian.

".. Hiks, hiks.. Andai Xiumin _eonni_ ada di sini.. Aku pasti bisa tenang sepagian ini tanpa perlu repot-repot membangunkan _oppa_... Biasanya Xiumin _eonni_-"

"_Aissh_! Iya, iya, aku bangun! Puas?"

Junnie tersenyum lebar melihat umpannya berhasil. "Sangat puass~! Chen_ppa _lemah ya, kalau diancam memakai nama Xiumin _eonni_!"

Kim Jong Dae, atau Chen, mendengus mendengar perkataan _yeodongsaeng_-nya itu. Dia berusaha menjejakkan kakinya di lantai, kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

"Keluarlah, Junnie. Aku akan ke bawah 15 menit lagi." Perintah Chen, singkat. Junnie mengangguk.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, _yeoja_ manis itu menoleh pada Chen yang masih bergeming di depan kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan membuatmu senang, _oppa_. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Xiumin _eonni_. Dia hanya..." Junnie tersenyum miris. "Masa lalu, _oppa_."

Lalu Junnie menutup pintu kamar Chen dengan pelan. Sementara si pemilik menundukkan kepala, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

DUAGGH!

Tiba-tiba kepalan tangannya memukul tembok dengan keras, membuat sedikit keretakan di sana. Buku-buku jarinya sendiri memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"**I don't need anything.. I just want my girl**!"

-0-

"Woaaa, _hyung_! Mukamu suram sekali hari ini, ada apa?" _namja_ tinggi berkulit milky skin nan berwajah rupawan menyambut Chen di depan gedung salah satu perusahaan Entertainment terkenal di Korea, ah, _ani_.. Dunia. EXO Entertainment.

"As always, Oh Se Hoon. If you may, can you out from my sight?" ketus Chen. Oh Se Hoon, salah satu artisnya, terkekeh mendengar balasan pedas itu.

"Hari ini aku _free_, _hyung_~ Jadi aku bisa merecokimu sepuasnya! Hahaha~"

Chen melotot. Sehun buru-buru mengatupkan mulut sebelum sang atasan menyemprotnya habis-habisan.

"Seharusnya aku mengorbitkanmu di China, atau Amerika." Desah Chen. "Dan aku bisa menjalankan hari-hariku dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ocehanmu." Lanjutnya, sarkastik.

"Baguslah! Kalau _hyung_ benar-benar ingin mengorbitkanku di China, aku bisa bersama Luhan _noona_! _Kajja_, kapan aku dipindahkan ke sana!?" tanya Sehun, semangat. Xi Lu Han adalah senior yang sangat disukainya. Selain manis, sebelum debut, Luhan selalu menemaninya ke mana-mana.

"Aku bersimpati pada Luhan yang hidupnya selalu digentayangi olehmu." Komentar Chen, singkat. "Jadi, jawabannya tidak. _Arraseo_?"

Sehun mencibir. Dia lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke dorm, yang dihuninya bersama empat _hyung_-nya yang tergabung dalam satu grup, yaitu M1.

~Sekedar informasi, M1 adalah boyband terkenal yang berada di naungan agensi EXO Entertainment. Debut pada tahun 2010 dan berhasil meraih _Rookie of The Year_ dan _Best Album _di tahun yang sama. Memiliki lima personel, dimulai dari Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In, dan si _magnae_, Oh Se Hoon.~

Chen melangkah ke arah lift. Menunggunya terbuka, masuk, lalu menekan tombol menuju lantai teratas. Di mana ruangan CEO berada.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Jong Dae-_ssi_."

Begitu sampai, _yeoja_ cantik berwajah oriental menyapanya. Dari berkas-berkas yang didekapnya, terlihat kalau _yeoja_ itu adalah sekretaris Chen.

"_Annyeong_, Lay. Kapan si tua itu akan datang?" tanya Chen tanpa berbasa-basi. Sedikit dilonggarkannya dasi yang membelit terlalu ketat. Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay, nama sekretarisnya, mengamati salah satu kertas dan berkata,

"Seharusnya Soo Man-_ssi _sudah datang sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Jong Dae-_ssi_."

".. Maklum saja. Dia sudah tua, mulai membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berjalan dengan tongkat." Komentar Chen, dingin. Dia merilekskan punggungnya dengan duduk di atas kursi putar besar dan empuk miliknya.

"Tok, tok, tok." Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk seseorang. Lay cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan seorang _harabeoji _berjas mewah masuk.

"Maaf, Kim Jong Dae. Tapi aku belum setua itu sampai membutuhkan tongkat untuk berjalan." Ucap _harabeoji_ itu, tenang. "Aku perlu menunggu sopirku mengurus parkir di basement gedungmu yang rumit. Kau perlu merenovasi ulang tempat itu."

"Aku tidak perlu merenovasi apapun. Bukankah basement-ku menarik? Seperti labirin. Untuk orang awam, butuh waktu 3 jam agar bisa keluar." Chen menjentikkan jarinya. Mendadak layar besar muncul, dan selambu bergerak otomatis, menutup semua jendela yang ada di ruangan.

"Lay, aku mau _Peppermint Tea_. Dan untuk _harabeoji_ ini, mungkin kesukaannya seperti biasa, _Jasmine Tea_."

Lay mengangguk. Lee Soo Man tersenyum saat sekretaris tersebut melewatinya. "_Gomawo, young lady._"

Chen tak mengacuhkan. Dia memainkan beberapa tombol di sebuah remote, dan muncul grafik-grafik di layar. "EXO Entertainment semakin berkembang dari tahun ke tahun. Selain sukses mengorbitkan artis-artis bertalenta, EXO Entertainment juga produktif di bidang selain dunia hiburan. Perusahaan-perusahaan cabang mulai dibangun. Dan sudah ada 4 perusahaan cabang dengan bidang berbeda-beda yang tersebar di Singapura, Amerika, Prancis, dan Iran..."

Lee Soo Man menyimak dengan serius. Matanya tajam mengawasi Chen yang sibuk mengganti tampilan layar dengan berbagai gambar.

"Dimulai dari nol pada tahun 1946, sekarang aku, Kim Jong Dae, generasi ke lima, dipercaya menduduki jabatan CEO perusahaan induk oleh kedua orang tuaku. Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeo Wook. Sudah tugasku untuk semakin memperluas pengaruh EXO Entertainment. Atau mungkin lebih tepat EXO Company." Jelas Chen. Soo Man mengangguk-angguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih pada Lay yang menyodorkan segelas cangkir _Jasmine Tea_.

"Tapi tentu saja EXO Company juga perlu membangun hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Dalam hal ini, aku menawarkan kerja sama bisnis pada perusahaanmu, SM Entertainment."

"Kerja sama apa, tepatnya, yang kau inginkan?" tanya Soo Man, tenang. Chen menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Kita bisa melakukan kontrak pertukaran _trainee_, Soo Man-_ssi_. Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik mengadakan kerja sama pembuatan senjata atau apa. Tapi berhubung perusahaanmu adalah perusahaan Entertainment.."

"Baiklah. Kita juga bisa saling bertukar composer, koreografer, dan konsep band yang dimiliki." Sela Soo Man, mendapati Chen mulai berbicara formal kepadanya. Chen mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ok."

Chen menatap Lay yang lalu menyerahkan map biru pada Soo Man. "Itu surat kontraknya. Kita bisa melakukannya seminggu lagi setelah anda menanda tanganinya."

-0-

Kim Jeon Nie melonjak senang dari atas sofa melihat Chen memasuki rumah.

"_Oppa, _tumben kau pulang cepat!" Junnie tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-gigi putih miliknya, dan menghambur memeluk Chen.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, Junnie. Masih ada banyak berkas di kantor yang belum aku baca." Jelas Chen.

Junnie mengerucutkan bibir. Kentara sekali ngambek mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "Jahat sekali.. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengambil libur dari kuliah. _Ish_.."

"Hahaha. Kalau kau bosan, kau bisa liburan ke manapun. Aku tidak memintamu menungguku di rumah seharian." Tanggap Chen, datar. Junnie mencibir.

"Oh ya, _oppa _sudah bertemu Chaerin?" tanya Junnie, tiba-tiba. Matanya berbinar.

Chen hanya diam. Tangannya mengisyaratkan pada seorang pelayan yang melintas untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi.

"Sudah bertemu belum?" desak Junnie. "Chaerin bilang dia sudah kembali dari Kanada sejak tanggal 2."

"_Nan sang-gwan haji anhseubnida_.." ketus Chen.

"_M_, _mwo_? Apa maksud _oppa_?" heran Junnie.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku tadi, Kim Jeon Nie. Aku tidak peduli dengan _yeoja_ itu." Desis Chen. Entah kenapa dia muak jika _dongsaeng_-nya mulai membicarakan Lee Chae Rin, sahabat sang adik, yang kini menempuh kuliah di universitas luar negeri.

"_Hajiman_..." bibir Junnie bergetar. Pikirannya mendadak kalut. "B-bukankah Chaerin _yeoja_ yang baik? Setidaknya, dia ramah dan cantik.."

"Lalu kenapa? Banyak manusia yang ramah di luar sana. Aku tidak bisa menganggap Chaerin sebagai seseorang yang spesial hanya karena hal itu." Chen mengangguk sekilas saat pelayan datang membawa baki berisi cangkir _Caffe Latte_.

"Dia juga punya banyak talenta di bidang musik. Cocok dengan pekerjaan _oppa _bukan?"

".. _Wae_? Kenapa kau selalu keras kepala membicarakan Chaerin di depanku? Kau tahu aku benci dia." Tekan Chen, kemudian meneguk kopinya.

"Ka, karena Chaerin sahabat terbaikku! Dia juga pernah menyelamatkan hidupku!" seru Junnie. Meski nadanya lebih terdengar seperti meyakinkan diri sendiri.

BRUUUSHH!

Chen menyemburkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya. Entah apa alasan di balik reaksinya itu. Yang jelas, itu sedikit.. Berlebihan. Sambil membersihkan wajah dan lehernya dengan tisu basah, Chen menatap tajam Junnie yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minseok juga pernah menyelamatkan hidupmu! Dan kau tahu? _Yeoja _itu beribu-ribu kali lebih baik dari seorang Lee Chae Rin! Apa kau lupa, hah!?" bentak Chen. Dia menepis kasar uluran tangan dari pelayan-pelayan yang menatapnya cemas lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, membanting pintu.

"... _Agassi, _anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Junnie, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"_Mianhae _membuat kalian repot." Junnie memaksakan senyum. "_Oppa _dan aku perlu mendinginkan kepala masing-masing.. Hehe."

_Yeoja _manis itu berdiri dan menghubungi seseorang lewat HPnya.

"_Nuga bwado naega jom jugyeojujanha__  
_

_Alright.._

_Duljjaegaramyeon I momi seoreobjanha__  
_

_Alright__ ..._" lirik I Am the Best milik 2NE1 terdengar. Tak lama, suara seorang _yeoja _menyapa.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Aah, Chaerin. Ini aku, Junnie." Ucap Junnie. Pelan.

"Waah, Junnie-_yah_! Akhirnya kau menelponku! Bagaimana keadaan Chen _oppa _di sana?" tanya Chaerin, riang.

"_Oppa_ marah saat aku membicarakan tentangmu. Katanya dia sangat membencimu.. Bagaimana ini, Chaerin?" adu Junnie.

"..." Hening.

"... Chaerin? _Yah_, Lee Chae Rin!"

Terdengar hembusan napas berat. "_Oppa _benar-benar mengatakan hal itu? _Aissh... Jinjja_!"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Junnie, sabar.

"Ahahaha. _Pabboya_. Tentu saja membuatnya jatuh cinta. Aku belum menyerah, Junnie-_yah_. Dan tidak akan pernah. Pastikan saja tidak ada _yeoja _yang memikatnya hingga aku kembali.."

"Xiumin _eonni_?" Junnie merendahkan suaranya saat menyebut nama itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada _eonni.._?"

Suara tawa menggema, bahkan Junnie terpaksa menjauhkan HP dari telinganya. Sesaat setelah tawa itu mereda, dia kembali menempelkan HPnya di telinga.

".. Sabar. Ini belum waktunya," jelas Chaerin, tenang. "Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan tahu."

"Tapi, Chaerin.. Tidakkah ini terlalu.." Junnie terdiam. "Kejam?"

Chaerin mendengus. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau lupa aku pernah menolongmu dari kasus _bullying_? Aku juga yang memberimu jaminan aman selama SMA! Cih.. Kalau ingat itu, aku jadi tertawa. Kau sangat-sangat culun dulu, hahaha!"

KLIK.

Junnie langsung memutuskan kontak. Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengarkan ocehan Chaerin. Apa luar negeri memberikan pengaruh buruk pada sahabatnya itu? Seingatnya Chaerin tidak seperti ini.. Chaerin sangat baik, selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya sejak kelas 10.

"Drrt, ddrrtt."

Ada SMS masuk.

From : Lee Chae Rin

Subjek : -

Hei, Junnie-_yah_. Kau tidak lupa janjimu, kan? Bagaimanapun, kau harus membantuku mendapatkan Chen _oppa_!

'... _Jeongmal mianhae_, _oppa_.. Xiumin _eonni_..' pikir Junnie, menghela napas. Dimatikannya HP Android itu tanpa membalas pesan Chae Rin.

-0-

Seorang gadis berpipi tembem dan memakai bando biru di poni hitamnya berkali-kali melirik arlojinya. Sesekali menoleh. Menunggu seseorang.

10 menit kemudian muncul _namja _berambut hitam agak cepak. Pipinya sama tembem dengan gadis itu. Namun matanya lebih sipit.

"Xiu, kau sudah lama menunggu?" cengir sang _namja _pada gadis yang menunggunya. Gadis yang dicengiri merengut sebal.

"_Oppa _lama sekali! Sudahlah.. Ayo cepat!"

"Eitss, jangan menarikku! Dan jangan berlari saat memakai high-heels seperti itu! Kau mau jatuh, _eoh_?" _namja _itu kerepotan menghadapi tingkah si gadis yang dianggapnya terlalu semangat.

"Salah sendiri..! Siapa yang menyuruh Henry _oppa _terlambat? _Kajjaa~ _Aku ingin lihat acara live M1!"

"Ya ampun, padahal yang sedang kau tarik ini salah satu personel boyband Super Junior M yang jauh lebih terkenal, lhoo! _Aigoo.. Ya_! Lepaskan tanganmu, Kim Min Seok..!"

Gadis yang bernama Kim Min Seok mencibir. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Henry Lau, _namja _imut narsis yang sekarang meringis seraya mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"_Oppa _percaya diri sekali, sih? _Maldo andoeneun_..!" ejek Xiumin, panggilan Kim Min Seok. Henry menjitak kepala _yeoja _yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu.

"Kau sudah berani mengejek _oppa_-mu, heh? Kita sudah terlambat ke acara, jadi bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Toh, kau bisa melihat rekaman videonya di YouTube, kan?" ujar Henry, lalu berbalik dan berjalan santai. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang mengaduh mengusap kepalanya.

"Mochi _oppaaa_!"

Xiumin mengejar Henry yang segera berlari sambil tertawa. Untung jalanan sedang sepi dari kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki. Keduanya bebas berlarian.

~Kim Min Seok adalah _trainee _di SM Entertainment. Dia sudah menjalani _training _1 tahun, dan dekat dengan para artis senior SM Ent. Karena kesupelannya. Paling dekat dengan Henry Lau, _magnae _Super Junior M, disebabkan keduanya sama-sama imut, mendapat panggilan makanan (Henry = Mochi, Xiumin = Baozi), dan memiliki hobi sama, makan. Xiumin tinggal sendiri. Terkadang Henry menginap di rumahnya.~

BUKK!

Xiumin menabrak punggung Henry yang tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan mematung. Seraya mengelus hidungnya, Xiumin melongok dari balik bahu Henry, mencari penyebab Henry berhenti.

"Eh... _Nuguseyo_?" gumam Xiumin, melihat seorang pria paru baya turun dari mobil mewah dengan sopir yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Itu Lee Soo Man. Masa' petinggi agensi sendiri saja kau tidak tahu?" bisik Henry. Dia berbalik, tidak memiliki niat menyapa sang atasan, lalu menyeret Xiumin ke arah lain.

"_Jeongmal_? Kenapa tidak menghampirinya? Aku ingin tahu kapan akan diorbitkan!" seru Xiumin, antusias. Sedikit memberontak saat Henry mencengkram lengannya dan menyeret.

".. Lebih baik tidak usah berurusan dengannya." Ucap Henry, memandang Xiumin yang masih menatapnya protes. "Dia hanya orang tua yang licik dan tidak punya hati."

Xiumin tertegun. Ekspresi Henry ambigu saat mengatakannya. Marah, benci.. Atau kasihan.. Entahlah. Yang tidak bisa dipahami adalah, emosi bernama kasihan yang ikut tercampur di dalamnya.

"_Oppa _baik-baik saja?"

Hening..

"_Nee_! Tentu saja. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu es krim? Cuaca panas! _Kajjaa_..." Henry tersenyum lebar, membuat Xiumin mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Benar nih _oppa _yang mentraktir? _Yaksok_?" tanya Xiumin akhirnya.

"_Yaksok!"_

"Kalau begitu aku mau es krim Blueberry, Chocomint, Melon dan Rainbow Flavor, _oppa_!"

"Eeh.. Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa, sih? Pilih salah satu saja..! _Yeoja _sepertimu tidak boleh gendut,tahu!" Henry memeletkan lidah.

"Kan _oppa _sendiri yang bilang mau mentraktir? Pokoknya aku mau es krim itu! _Oppa _sendiri artis, harus menjaga berat badan!" balas Xiumin tak mau kalah.

2 orang ini terus saja berdebat seperti anak kecil hingga sampai di depan kedai es krim. Akhirnya Henry mengalah karena Xiumin mengancam akan menangis seharian.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali, sih..." keluh Henry, disambut cengiran khas Kim Min Seok. Lalu keduanya masuk.

Henry langsung mengantri untuk memesan, sedangkan Xiumin memilih tempat duduk. 2 sofa agak panjang plus tinggi berhadapan dengan meja di tengahnya, dan bersebelahan langsung dengan kaca kedai. Sambil menunggu Henry –untuk kedua kalinya- Xiumin mengamati pemandangan di luar. Kedai es krim ini berseberangan langsung dengan sebuah taman, yang mulai dipenuhi banyak orang.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Dia teringat akan kenangannya di taman itu. Bersama seorang _namja_..

".. Hoi! Melamun saja!"

Sentakan Henry mengagetkan Xiumin. Tanpa basa-basi, Henry bergegas duduk di depan Xiumin dan menyorongkan baki berisi beberapa mangkuk besar es krim ke tengah.

"Cih, _oppa _sama saja! Membeli banyak es krim!" cibir Xiumin. Henry hanya tertawa serta mengacak rambut _yeoja _mungil di depannya, gemas.

Xiumin tidak peduli. Dia mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk berisi es krim miliknya. Rupanya Henry memesan es krim yang sama dengannya.

"_Itada kimasu_..."

Henry mengucapkan selamat makan dalam bahasa Jepang. Yang dibalas girang oleh Xiumin.

"Mari makan~!"

-0-

Chen memukul setir mobilnya keras. Emosi. Sehun yang duduk di kursi sampingnya menoleh bingung.

"Kau kenapa lagi, sih, _hyung_? PMS yah..?" tanya Sehun, polos. Demi mendengar itu, Chen melemparkan _death glare _terbaiknya pada Sehun.

"Bicara sopan pada atasanmu, Sehun." Tukas Chen, dingin. "Dan lagi, aku _namja_. Bukan _yeoja, arraseo_!?"

Sehun mengangguk cuek. Dia kembali berkutat dengan HPnya yang menampilkan pesan-pesan dari Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana, _hyung_? Kau mau menculikku? _Ishh_... Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang fans fanatik, _hyung_."

SREETTT!

"_Yaa, appo_!" ringis Sehun. Telinganya memerah akibat jeweran Chen.

"Bisa tidak, sih, mulutmu menahan diri dan mengucapkan hal-hal manis saja?" keluh Chen. Dia agak menyesal telah memaksa Sehun ikut bersamanya. _Aish_..

"Hiii! Aku merinding membayangkan diriku –SENDIRI- mengatakan ucapan-ucapan manis padamu, _hyung_." Sehun merinding.

"Ya jangan dibayangkan." Ketus Chen. Kemudian memutuskan memarkir mobilnya di sebuah kedai es krim. Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung berbinar-binar.

"Kyaaa! Kita akan makan es krim? _Jeongmal_? _Hyung, _kau tampan dan baik sekali, dehh~"

...

...

Sehun dan Chen berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi keduanya menunjukkan gejala-gejala ingin muntah.

"Lebih baik aku mendengarmu berbicara tidak sopan daripada mendengarmu merayuku seperti itu.." ujar Chen, sarkastik.

"_Yaikss_, siapa juga yang mau merayu _namja _datar sepertimu, _hyung_? Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu Luhan _noona _setahun daripada menggombalimu." Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. "... _Ani, ani! _Lebih baik aku di_bully hyungdeul_ daripada menggombalimu, _hyung_! Mana bisa aku tidak bertemu Luhan _noona _selama setahun!" Ralatnya.

"..."

Chen akhirnya benar-benar muntah di balik semak-semak. Tidak mengacuhkan Sehun yang menatapnya _horror_.

Kedua _namja _itu baru memasuki kedai es krim setelah Sehun memukul-mukul punggung Chen dengan tujuan membantu melancarkan pembuangan isi lambung atasannya. Yah.. Itu tujuan 'baik'nya...

Di depan kasir :

"Kau mau apa, Hun?" tanya Chen, malas.

"Serius nih, _hyung_?" Sehun malah membulatkan matanya. "Jadi aku tinggal duduk manis sementara _hyungie _memesan dan membayar? Owhh.. Aku terha-"

"Cepat sebutkan pesananmu, cerewet!" potong Chen. Berusaha menyabarkan dirinya menghadapi tingkah _magnae _satu itu.

"_Aissh, arra, arra_.. Aku mau rasa Bubble Tea."

Dan Chen benar-benar menyerah menghadapi seorang Oh Se Hoon. Seraya memijat-mijat keningnya, Chen memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar dia yang memesan. Sehun hanya memasang tampang ._.v

"Aku janji akan memijat kepalamu nanti, _hyung_!" sahut Sehun sebelum Chen makin menjauh, mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Begitu mendapatkan tempat duduk enak, Chen langsung duduk dan bersandar. Tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang yang telah lama dicarinya ikut bersandar di baliknya. Kalau saja tak ada sandaran sofa tinggi yang menghalangi, punggung keduanya pasti saling menempel.

Orang itu adalah Xiumin.

Lima menit kemudian...

".. Chen _hyung~_! Ini pesanannya. Kau ingin es krim Jeruk, kan?" teriak Sehun riang sembari menghampiri Chen. Di saat bersamaan, Henry meledek mangkuk es krim Xiumin yang sudah kosong.

"Cepat sekali habis! Hati-hati gendut, lho, Baozi Xiumin..!"

DEG

Baik Xiumin maupun Chen langsung saling menoleh ke belakang. Berusaha meyakinkan pendengaran mereka.. Namun yang didapati keduanya hanya sandaran sofa berwarna merah.

Sehun heran melihat tingkah Chen. "_Hyung_... Ya ampun, kau kenapa lagi?"

Henry ikut bertanya penasaran. "Ada serangga ya, Min?"

"Ah.._ Ani,_ _geunyang_.." elak ChenMin bersamaan. Masing-masing kini kembali menunduk. Chen mengaduk-aduk es krim bekunya, sementara Xiumin memutar-mutar HP miliknya.

'Tuhan.. Apa aku berhalusinasi tadi?' batin ChenMin. Lesu.

-0-

Sesudah memastikan Sehun sampai dengan selamat di dalam dorm, Chen melepaskan rem tangannya dan melajukan mobil.

Pikirannya kalut. Di kedai es krim tadi dia jelas-jelas mendengar nama Xiumin disebut. Rasa rindu dan ingin tahu langsung membuncah di dadanya. Tapi Chen terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak bisa melihat _yeoja-nya _itu. Seujung jari pun..

Chen kembali mengebut gila-gilaan di jalan raya yang beranjak gelap.

.

Junnie menunggu Chen yang pulang larut di ruang tengah. Tubuhnya terbalut piyama bermotif hati. Rambut coklatnya yang dikepang terkadang bergerak gelisah.

"_Oppa_.. Cepatlah pulang.." gumam Junnie, cemas.

TIIN, TIIIINN..

Terdengar suara klakson mobil Chen. Junnie bergegas menuju jendela dan melihat satpam sedang membukakan pagar agar bisa dilalui mobil kakaknya itu.

"_Oppa, oppa_!"

Junnie berlari menyongsong Chen yang terlihat kusut. "_Oppa, gwenchana_?"

"Jangan ganggu aku, Junnie. Aku mau istirahat.." tukas Chen. Suaranya lemah. Kentara sekali malas berbincang dengan adiknya.

"... _Nee. _Tapi besok aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, _oppa_. Karena ini juga melibatkan _Eomma _dan _Appa_.."

".. Ini tentang Xiumin _eonni..._"

-Continued-

Akita : Annyeong..~ Akita balik lagii... Dengan ff baru lagi... *digetok. Ehehee, ide membuat ff ini tercetus begitu ajaa.. Mianhae yaa, untuk readers yang nungguin ff Complicated Love sama Assasin vs Soldier.. Ciyus, Akita udah nulis chapter baru! -_-v

_- maeu gotongseuleoun_ : rasanya sakit sekali

_- Nan sang-gwan haji anhseubnida_ : aku tidak peduli

_- Maldo andoeneun _: menggelikan

_- Ani,_ _geunyang_.. : tidak, tidak apa-apa..


	2. Chapter 2

**We Can't Be Together**

**Chapter 2**

**Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**GenderSwitch/OOC/Typos/Dll.**

**ChenMin as Main Pair, slight other pair**

**Disclaimer by SM Ent., their family and God.**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

Perhatian.. Untuk beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Korea, ada terjemahannya di akhir chapter. ^_^

-0-0-0-0-

"_Gomawo, Chennie. Jeongmal gomawo.._"

_Xiumin tersipu malu begitu sesuatu yang tipis dan dingin melingkar di lehernya. Chen yang berdiri di belakangnya kemudian menumpukan dagunya di bahu Xiumin, menatap pantulan mereka berdua di cermin._

"_Kau suka kalungnya, Seokie?" tanya Chen._

"_Sangat!" tawa Xiumin. Rona merah di pipi chubby-nya makin menebal saat namjachingu-nya mengendus-endus tengkuknya lama._

"_Tapi, kenapa kalung ini bentuknya huruf C dan berwarna biru? Bukankah lebih bagus bila bandulnya berbentuk CM? Dan warnanya seharusnya sama, kan? Punyamu berbentuk huruf X dan berwarna kuning."_

_Chen tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bertubi dari Xiumin._

"_C itu inisial namaku, Chen. Warnanya biru –aku memesannya dari batu Safir- karena itu warna favoritmu, kan? Lagipula, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak memakai CM, singkatan dari ChenMin? Karena..."_

_Selanjutnya Chen membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Xiumin serta meniup kecil. Yang beberapa detik kemudian sukses membuat yeoja itu merona hebat dan melempar bantal padanya._

"_... Itu juga lambang jarak dalam matematika. Dan aku tidak ingin kita dihalangi apapun, bahkan jarak 1 milimeter sekalipun. Kau milikku, selamanya.._

_ Suatu hari nanti, kita berdua akan menyatu. Berbagi kehangatan. Di dalam selimut..."_

-0-

"_OPPA!"_

Chen tersentak lalu mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Junnie, di hadapannya, terengah-engah dengan muka merah dan mengerut.

Kini Kim bersaudara berkumpul di ruang tamu setelah tadi malam Junnie meminta Chen berbicara empat mata tentang Xiumin, yang keberadaannya sulit ditemukan. Setidaknya bagi mereka...

"_Mianhae, _Junnie." Ucap Chen datar. Junnie menghela napas.

"Lain kali jangan bengong seperti itu, _oppa_." Tegur Junnie. "Oh, tumben juga _oppa _bengong seperti itu. _Wae_?"

"... Sudahlah. Cepat katakan apa maumu. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke kantor." Tukas Chen, melirik arlojinya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Hhh.. Jangan dingin begitu, _oppa_. Jadi begini.." Junnie duduk di sofa depan Chen. "Umurmu tahun ini 21, bukan? _Eomma _dan _Appa _mulai memikirkan, yah.. Kau tahu sendiri, _oppa_."

"_Mwo_?" Chen mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Mereka ingin menjodohkanmu, _oppa_.."

"_MICHIN*_!"

"Sebelumnya, mereka bilang ingin membiarkanmu menikmati masa-masa muda. Tapi _oppa _mulai beranjak dewasa, tentu... Terlebih _oppa _memegang kendali perusahaan induk. Jadi, seharusnya _oppa _memiliki seorang pendamping yang bisa.. Ehmm.." Junnie memberi jeda.

"Aku sudah punya Kim Min Seok!"

"Tapi bukankah kita sama-sama tidak tahu di mana Xiumin _eonni _sekarang!? Sejak Xiumin _eonni _menghilang setahun yang lalu, _Eomma-Appa _memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga e_onni _ditemukan! Sekarang sudah lewat satu tahun, kenapa_ oppa_ tidak mempertimbangkan orang lain? Chaerin misalnya..? _She's so perfect_!"

"_Dangsin-eun jeongmal yeoggyeoun aleu*_, Junnie." Desis Chen. "Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah menyebutkan nama itu lagi di hadapanku! _Arraseo, _Kim Jeon Nie?!"

"_Oppa, _dengarkan aku!" Junnie menahan lengan Chen yang beranjak gusar. "_Jebal, oppa_..."

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu selama kau masih menyematkan nama Lee Chae Rin di dalam kamus otakmu! Dan lagi, pembicaraan ini belum pada waktunya, terlalu cepat!" Chen menghempaskan cengkraman Junnie dan melangkah cepat menuju garasi.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar deru mobil yang melaju kencang. Satpam terburu-buru membuka pagar saat mobil tuan mudanya menerobos begitu saja. Chen, seperti biasa, selalu mudah tersinggung dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara apapun.

Junnie menggigit kuku jarinya. Kalut. "Bagaimana ini? _Eotthokae_?"

_Yeoja _manis itu bingung. Sikap Chen begitu sensitif terhadap Chaerin. Sementara dia juga tidak tahu Chaerin mengancam Xiumin dengan apa, dan menyuruhnya menghilang ke mana..

Dia harus berpihak pada siapa?

.

_Jeongmal mianhae, oppa..._

-0-

BRAAKKK!

Lay menghembuskan napasnya maklum.

Chen, bila marah, selalu seperti ini. Datang ke kantor, membanting pintu, lalu..

"Lay, buatkan _Peppermint tea_!"

"Nee, Jong Dae-_ssi_." jawab Lay, patuh. Sekretaris cantik tersebut bergegas menuju dispenser dan menyeduh teh _Peppermint _kesukaan Chen.

Sementara Chen sendiri menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi empuk besar miliknya. Memutarnya menghadap jendela besar yang berada tepat di belakang meja kerjanya. Otaknya panas. Sangat panas.

"Silakan, Jong Dae-_ssi_.."

Lay menyuguhkan secangkir teh dengan uap mengepul. "_Peppermint tea _tanpa gula. Saya sudah menyiapkan gula balok dan es batu bila anda ingin menambahkannya."

"Terima kasih." ucap Chen, singkat. Lay tersenyum tipis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh saya tahu alasan anda emosi hari ini? Apa berkaitan dengan sesuatu.. _Yeoja _bernama Kim Min Seok?" tanya Lay.

Yaah, sudah rahasia umum bila masalah Chen gampang naik darah akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setahun terakhir, adalah karena masalah _yeojachingu_-nya yang mendadak hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Jelaskan padaku jadwal seharian ini, dan kau boleh pergi." tandas Chen. Tidak suka masalah Xiumin diungkit-ungkit. Lay yang mengerti, mengambil beberapa lembaran kertas yang disteples, dan mulai berbicara.

"Anda _free_ hingga jam 12. Jam setengah 1, anda harus menghadiri pertemuan CEO Entertainment di YG Ent., lalu mengerjakan berkas-berkas perusahaan jam 3. Setelah selesai, anda harus meninjau pelatihan _trainee _yang siap diorbitkan dalam waktu dekat. Anda juga harus meneken kontrak."

"Benarkah? _Gomawo_."

Lay mengangguk. Kemudian mundur dan pergi dari ruangan Chen.

Srupp..

Chen menyeruput tehnya. Teh dengan rasa pedas _Peppermint _menjadi favoritnya di kala marah. Dia perlu teh itu untuk meredakan amarahnya yang suka meledak-ledak.

Dan yang terpenting, Xiumin lah yang pertama kali mengenalkannya pada _Peppermint tea. _Ketika Chen merasa terlalu lelah dan marah-marah, Xiumin akan memeluknya kemudian menyeduhkan _Peppermint tea_. Maka kemarahan Chen mereda, dan mereka berdua menghabiskan teh bersama dengan mengobrol ringan.

Sebab itulah Chen sangat menyukai Xiumin. Pribadinya yang ceria, lucu, pintar dan sabar membuatnya tertarik. Membuatnya jatuh ke dalam kubangan cinta yang begitu indah..

Namun, kenapa Xiumin harus menghilang? Kenapa dia harus pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya?

-0-

Lay berdiri di depan ruangan _practice dance _M1. Dia bersandar di tembok seraya memerhatikan gerakan-gerakan lincah para personel.

"_Y, y, yeah..! M to One! M1!"__  
_

Seorang _namja _melakukan break dance dan memamerkan _a__bs-_nya, membuat Lay mau tak mau cemberut melihat itu.

"Kenapa dia harus memamerkan abs, sih? Bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat dan terpesona? _Aissh, jinjja_!" gerutu Lay, pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut saat _namja _itu ber hi-five dengan Sehun.

JRENG!

Latihan selesai. Kris dkk. perlahan beranjak pergi dan masing-masing mengambil handuk atau botol air minum.

"Ah, Lay _noona_!" panggil Sehun, riang. Semuanya menoleh memandang Lay yang berdiri gugup dan tersenyum manis. _Namja _pendek berambut raven -yang tadi melakukan break dance- tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati Lay.

"Yi Xing~!"

"Joon Myeon _oppa_.." balas Lay.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ? Ayo, sini!" Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho menarik tangan Lay agar masuk ruang praktik dan bergabung bersama member M1 yang lain. Kim Jong In atau Kai, tertawa seraya menyahut,

"Jangan mau dipegang olehnya, Lay _noona_! Dia basah, berkeringat dan bau!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ejekan Kai. Suho yang geram langsung melemparkan handuk miliknya tepat ke wajah Kai.

"Hahahahaaa, wkwkwk! :p" seru Suho, seraya memeletkan lidahnya. "Kau sendiri bau, Kkamjong!"

"Kalian semua bau, kok. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa, jadi tidak masalah." tanggap Lay. Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Lay yang jujur tapi menusuk itu. Suho sendiri menggaruk tengkuknya.

".. Wajar saja, Lay _noona_! Kami, kan, _namja_. Kalau _namja _yang tidak suka berkeringat itu _namja _jadi-jadian." timpal Chanyeol. Senyum _creepy_-nya yang khas terpampang, bermaksud memecah keheningan.

"Hahaha, benar.." Lay tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Suho tersenyum hangat seraya mengajak Lay ke pojok, tempat di mana tas ranselnya berada.

"Chen _hyung _sedang emosi, ya? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau sekarang berada di sini." tanya Suho. Lay mengangguk mengiyakan. Seluruh pegawai maupun artisnya sudah hafal dengan kelakuan Chen yang satu itu.

"Gara-gara Kim Min Seok lagi." Ucap Lay.

"Ooh.. Aku punya fotonya, lho! Mau lihat?" Suho merogoh kantung tasnya dan memperlihatkan selembar foto pada Lay. Foto _yeoja _imut dengan mata berbinar-binar berdiri di depan kedai es krim dan sedang menjilat es krim Melon.

"Cantik. Pantas Chen-_ssi _tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya." komentar Lay.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Kris. Kau tahu, kan? Dia trainee paling lama. Jadi, kabarnya dia mengenal Kim Min Seok yang mulai 3 tahun lalu sudah jarang kemari." jelas Suho panjang-lebar. Lay mengangguk-angguk. Dia menoleh pada Kris yang sedang bercanda bersama Sehun dan Kai.

".. Aku ingin bertanya pada Kris _oppa _tentang Kim Min Seok itu. Semakin hari aku semakin khawatir pada Chen-_ssi _yang bertambah dingin, gampang stress dan cepat naik pitam jika ada sesuatu yang salah -sedikit saja- di matanya.. Mungkin dengan kita membantu mencari _yeoja_-nya, Chen-_ssi _bisa sedikit lebih tenang." ungkap Lay. Suho tersenyum miring dan memandang Kris, yang membuat sang _leader _merasa ditatapi kemudian menoleh, mengernyitkan kening melihat Suho melambaikan tangan padanya.

"_Hyung, _kemarilah!" -Suho.

"_Wae_?"

Kris mendekat. _Namja _tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu menatap bingung saat Lay dan Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Tolong beritahu kami apa saja yang _oppa _ketahui tentang Kim Min Seok." Pinta Lay. Mendadak Kris paham dengan arah pembicaraan kedua _dongsaeng_-nya.

"Kalian risau tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chen _hyung_...?" tanya Kris. SuLay mengangguk.

Kris menghela napas. "Akan kuceritakan.. Hei, Yeol, Kai, Sehun! Kemari!"

ChanHunKai mendekati ketiganya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kemudian enam orang tersebut melingkar, dengan Kris sebagai pusatnya. Leader M1 itu lagi-lagi menghela napas berat.

"Waktu itu aku masih trainee, dan Chen _hyung _belum menjadi CEO. Dia masih belajar menjadi petinggi serta sering ke sini. Kami berdua cukup akrab..." cerita Kris. Lima _dongsaeng_-nya memperhatikannya dengan raut tertarik.

"Sifat Chen _hyung _sangat menyebalkan. Dia dingin, ketus dan angkuh. Emosinya juga sering meledak-ledak. Aku saja kewalahan menghadapinya... Meski begitu, Chen _hyung c_ukup perhatian dengan trainee-trainee di sini. Dia suka mendengarkan curhat para trainee dan membantu memberi solusi, tanpa menjanjikan apapun dari embel-embel anak pemilik perusahaan."

"Ooh." Sehun menumpukan dagu di kedua lipatan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas lutut. Dia tambah penasaran tentang kisah Chen yang selama ini selalu diganggu dan dijahilinya.

"Suatu hari, Chen _hyung _datang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia tersenyum lebar, membuatku bergidik takut. Tentu saja." Kris tersenyum kecil. "Jarang sekali dia tersenyum sumringah seperti itu. Akhirnya aku tahu alasannya, ketika dia menceritakan padaku bahwa ada mahasiswi baru di Universitasnya, yang menarik perhatiannya. Mahasiswi itu..."

"Kim Min Seok." tebak Lay. Kris mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mengatakan bahwa Chen _hyung _adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, sedangkan _yeoja _itu mahasiswi yang baru masuk. Jadi, mustahil mereka bersama walaupun selisih usianya tidak terlalu jauh. Dan... Kalian tahu, Chen _hyung _marah sekali padaku."

"Salah _hyung _sendiri." celetuk Chanyeol. Suho dan Kai melemparinya dengan handuk karena Happy Virus itu memotong cerita Kris.

"Yaahh.. Memang salahku." tawa Kris, hambar.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya, _oppa_? Apa Chen_-ssi _menggali informasi tentang Kim Min Seok dan melakukan pendekatan padanya?" tanya Lay, beruntun. Kris mengusap kepala Lay, yang disambut protesan dari Suho.

"_Ne. _Chen _hyung _mendiamkanku selama beberapa saat. Selama itu pula, dia mencari informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan Min Seok. Diam-diam aku menjulukinya Stalker _Michin_. Kabarnya, saat festival seni yang diselenggarakan Universitas, Chen _hyung _memulai pendekatan dengan Min Seok dan meminta nomor HP-nya di gerai bakpao.."

"_M, mwo_? Gerai bakpao? Huahahahahaa!" Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Iya! Saat itu, Chen _hyung _menraktir bakpao isi kacang hijau. Lalu minta nomor HP pada Min Seok yang tentu saja diiyakan dengan sangat polos oleh _yeoja _itu! Setelahnya, _hyung _tiba-tiba mendatangiku di kamar asrama dan bercerita heboh. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau masih perang dingin denganku."

Suho dkk. Manggut-manggut mendengar cerita Kris. Lay hendak mengatakan terima kasih karena informasi yang diterima olehnya sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi mendadak Kris melanjutkan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian, mereka berdua resmi menjadi kekasih. Bahkan Min Seok memutuskan tinggal di _mansion_ Chen _hyung _yang hanya memang tinggal bersama _yeodongsaeng_-nya dan beberapa pelayan karena orang tuanya memilih tinggal di luar negeri." lanjut Kris.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu berarti mereka sudah mulai serius dengan hubungan yang lebih tinggi?" tanya Sehun, bingung. Kris menatap sang_ magnae _dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Memang begitu. Min Seok juga semakin rajin mengunjungi EXO Entertainment... Namun entah mengapa, 7 bulan sejak itu, hubungan keduanya merenggang. Chen _hyung _bercerita padaku dengan wajah suram, bahwa sahabat adiknya yang bernama Lee Chae Rin, sangat mengganggunya. Adik kelasnya dulu di Universitas itu selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, meskipun Chen _hyung _terang-terangan mengumumkan memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintai. Min Seok katanya tidak nyaman dengan Lee Chae Rin yang terus menerornya... Dan memutuskan berbicara baik-baik dengan Chen _hyung_."

"Apa dia meminta putus?" tanya Kai, penasaran.

"_Ani_. Min Seok cuma mengatakan kalau dia tidak nyaman dengan Lee Chae Rin. Untungnya, Lee Chae Rin lalu melanjutkan kuliah S-2 di Kanada. Tapi, ketenangan yang dinikmati tidak lama.. Karena tiba-tiba setelahnya Min Seok meminta _break _dengan hubungan mereka dan sampai sekarang ia hilang entah ke mana..."

"_MWO!?_"

"H.. Hilang?"

"Ya. Chen _hyung _sangat gelisah. Dia berusaha mencari keberadaan Min Seok sampai-sampai menyewa jasa detektif-detektif terkenal... Tapi hasilnya nihil. Min Seok tak bisa ditemukan di manapun..." Kris menggerakkan bahunya. Pertanda ceritanya sudah berakhir.

"Dan tentang sifat Chen-_ssi _yang akhir-akhir ini emosional.. Apa mungkin...?" Lay terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi kegelisahannya bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Kris.

Kris mengangguk. "Mungkin.. Lee Chae Rin itu sudah kembali ke kehidupan Chen _hyung_.."

-0-

Di sebuah kamar apartemen yang mewah, _yeoja _berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki mata tajam berhias eyeliner hitam sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur empuk king size seraya memainkan jemarinya di atas keypad laptop putih. Sebotol wine merah dan 1 gelas berkaki panjang terletak di meja nakas samping kasur.

"Emmhh... EXO Ent. Mulai berkembang dengan pesat ya..."

_Yeoja _itu mengambil posisi duduk. Kaki jenjang putihnya yang terbalut hot pants merah menyilang. Tangannya meraih botol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas. Jari-jari ber-kuteks kerlap-kerlip tersebut dengan anggun membantu mulut gelas menempel di bibirnya yang sensual.

"Chen _oppa _memang hebat. Belum ada 5 tahun diangkat menjadi CEO, dia sudah berhasil menaikkan pamor perusahaan itu." gumamnya.

GLUK

GLUK

Wine di gelas tandas dalam 4 tegukan. Bibir sang _yeoja _membentuk seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Tentu saja... _Namja _setampan dan secerdas itu hanya pantas bersanding denganku... Lee Chae Rin!"

_"Nal gidalyeo, oppa*_!"

-0-

Xiumin berlatih koreografi dengan serius. Rambut hitamnya yang diikat ponytail bergoyang kesana-kemari mengikuti gerakannya. Peluh bercucuran di tubuhnya yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana legging krem.

"Xiumin-_yah_.. _Jjalb-eun hyusig, nee*_." Pelatih menyodorkan botol air mineral dingin pada Xiumin yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"_Gomawo, oppa_."

Park Jung Soo tersenyum. _Namja _tampan itu mendudukkan diri di lantai, di sebelah Xiumin. "Hari ini kau ada jadwal kuliah, Xiumin-_yah_?"

"_Aniyo_. _Wae, oppa_?" tanya Xiumin balik.

"Henry tadi menitipkan tiket pertunjukan musikal yang dibintanginya padaku. Katanya itu untukmu. Kau harus datang menonton kalau tidak punya jadwal penting.. Ini." Park Jung Soo a.k.a Leeteuk menunjukkan selembar tiket dari kertas berwarna emas yang berarti VIP.

"Hnggg." Xiumin berpikir. "... Untuk _oppa _saja. Aku sedang malas menonton pertunjukan apapun. Bilang pada Henry _oppa _jika aku ada tambahan jam kuliah sore, yaaa~!" pintanya. Mencoba puppy eyes agar Leeteuk mau menuruti keinginannya.

"_Aissh, arraseo_. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa berbohong seperti itu pada Henry?" tanya Leeteuk, ragu.

"_Oppa _tenang sajaa! Bila ketahuan berbohong, aku yang akan menanggung akibatnya! Lagipula, aku bosan lama-lama melihat tampang Henry _oppa _yang muncul di mana-mana." tawa Xiumin.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, latihan hari ini selesai. _Kajja_, pergi sana ke tempat manapun yang kau suka. Tapi jangan lupa kembali ke asrama sebelum jam 7 malam!" Leeteuk mengingatkan. Xiumin menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"_Nee_! _Pay pay_, _oppa!" _Xiumin menyambar jaket pink kesayangannya lalu bergegas pergi dari ruang latihan. Leeteuk menghela napas berat setelah sosok Xiumin menghilang dari pandangannya. _Yeoja _manis yang sangat polos... Hhh.

'Sadarlah, Xiumin-_yah. _Henry menyimpan perasaan lain padamu sejak dulu... Sampai kapan kau mau terpaku dengan _namja _di masa lalumu itu?' batin Leeteeuk, miris. 'Henry sangat mencintaimu, Xiumin-_yah_. Tapi dia memendam perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk sabar menunggu hingga kau mulai membuka hatimu untuk orang lain.'

Leeteuk beranjak berdiri. Lalu meninggalkan ruang latihan, menyusul Xiumin tapi berbeda tujuan.

Di asrama.

Xiumin memutuskan mandi sebentar sebelum pergi jalan-jalan. Badannya yang berkeringat tidak cocok untuk _shopping_.

"Kau mau ke mana, Xiuminnie?" tanya Byun Baekhyun, teman sekamar Xiumin.

"_Shopping. _Mau ikut, Baekkie?" tawar Xiumin. Selesai mandi, dia memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna-warni 'Let It Flow' yang dipadukan rompi silver dan celana jins. Kasual tapi tetap _good looking_.

"Hm... Boleh! Tunggu aku, Xiuu~!" Baekhyun melompat dari ranjang kemudian buru-buru berganti baju. Xiumin terkekeh melihat tingkah roommate-nya itu.

"_Ppali, _kita bisa ketinggalan bus nanti! Ayo, ayo, ayo!"

Xiumin pun bertingkah jahil dengan berpura-pura membuat panik Baekhyun. Dan hasilnya? Tentu saja Baekhyun terburu-buru mengganti baju dan salah memakai rompi putih yang menutupi tank-top berglitter birunya.

"_Yaach_! Xiuminnie, jangan membuatku panik!" rengut Baekhyun sambil bergegas memperbaiki letak rompinya.

"Ahahahahahaa, _mianhae, _Baekkie! Habis, kau lucu sekali, sih.. Hihihi." kikik Xiumin.

Segera setelah Baekhyun selesai berdandan, _yeoja _manis itu menggandeng tangan Xiumin dan mengunci pintu kamar asrama mereka berdua. Jaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang bisa memasuki / membobol (?) kamar keduanya.

"Kita shopping di mana, Xiu?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sampai di halte dan menunggu kedatangan bus.

"Engg... Ke mana saja lah. Aku juga bingung."

"_Mwo? Ishh... _Padahal kau yang mengajak tadi..." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Xiumin nyengir bersalah seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada, meminta maaf.

"Ya sudaah.. Daripada jauh-jauh ke Myeong-Dong, kita ke mall terdekat saja. _Eotte_?"

"Terserah. Tapi mall terdekat hanya berjarak 5 blok dari sini. Kita jalan kaki saja, tidak usah naik bus." usul Baekhyun. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Seoul Mall, kan? Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagii? C'moon~!"

BaekMin akhirnya berlomba lari menuju Seoul Mall, tanpa memedulikan pandangan dari para pejalan kaki yang mereka lalui. Hahaha, _it's so funny~!_

Di depan Seoul Mall :

Sebuah mobil swift berwarna merah marun bergerak pelan. Mengantri di barisan mobil yang hendak memasuki area parkir Seoul Mall. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang _yeoja _berambut coklat. Kim Jeon Nie.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?!" gerutu Junnie, marah. Sudah 20 menit dia tetap bertahan di posisi yang sama karena mobil-mobil di depan tidak maju-maju. "_Aigoo..._Apa ada mobil yang mogok? Atau ada seorang pengemudi yang tidak tahu cara mengambil tiket parkir elektronik?! _Che_..!"_  
_

Junnie menyandarkan punggungnya. Pandangan matanya terarah pada keramaian jalan raya di seberang Seoul Mall. _Onyx_-nya mengamati kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Toh, daripada tidak ada kerjaan?

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok dua _yeoja _yang asyik bercengkrama ria sambil menyeberangi zebra cross. Ada satu _yeoja _yang memakai rompi putih di depan kaus berglitter biru serta memakai rok kotak-kotak berpelipit selutut, dan satunya lagi...

_Astaga!_

Jantung Junnie berdegup kencang. Wajahnya berubah pias. _Yeoja _berpenampilan kasual itu.. Itu... KIM MIN SEOK! _Yeojachingu oppa_-nya!

"_Eo, eonni.._" gumam Junnie, lirih. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Xiumin _eonni__..._"

Melihat Xiumin dan Baekhyun, dua _yeoja _itu, memasuki Seoul Mall melalui lobi utara, Junnie tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia bergegas mengalihkan tatapannya dan memandang ke depan. Antrian masih belum maju juga.

"Ukhh..." Junnie terpaksa menekan tombol klakson mobilnya.

"TIIIIN, TIIIN, TIIINNN!"

Suara memekakkan itu mengagetkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dan salah satu pengendara yang tertidur -padahal di belakangnya banyak mobil mengantri ingin masuk- pun terbangun dan refleks menjalankan mobilnya.

Alhasil, mobil-mobil mulai bergerak dan antrian semakin memendek.

'Cepatlah... Semoga aku tidak kehilangan jejak Xiu _eonnie _nanti!' pikir Junnie.

-0-

"Xiumin, lihat baju ini! Bagus sekali, ya~! Apa pendapatmu...?" riang Baekhyun. Tangannya memegang blus berkerah dari bahan satin. Warnanya beige. Saat ini dia dan Xiumin berada di suatu outlet butik.

"Bagus. Tapi itu tidak cocok untukmu. Itu lebih cocok untuk ibu-ibu." komentar Xiumin setelah melirik sekilas baju pilihan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus sebal mendengar penilaian pedas sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau selera fashion-ku mirip ibu-ibu, heh?" sahut Baekhyun, cemberut.

"Eeeh? _Aniyo_." Xiumin berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jangan marah, nee~ Apa menurutmu gaun ini pas untukku?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat gaun pilihan Xiumin. Gaun 5 cm di atas lutut yang memakai corak _galaxy print_. Memiliki tali merah di kedua bahu dan pinggang. Rok gaun itu sedikit mengembang.

"Kyaaaaa~! _Kyeoptaa_, kau menemukannya di manaa!?" Baekhyun menjerit-jerit heboh. Xiumin buru-buru meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya seraya mengeluarkan suara 'sstt..!' keras.

"Aku menemukannya di tumpukan-tumpukan sana. Cari saja." jawab Xiumin. Menunjuk tumpukan baju bercorak sama di sudut outlet.

"Okee! Tunggu dulu, ya! Nanti kita membayarnya bersama-sama sajaa!"

Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah tumpukan baju bercorak _galaxy print_. Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan penggemar Bacon satu itu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan melihat-lihat pajangan sepatu bot penuh gaya yang juga dipamerkan di butik.

"Kira-kira yang cocok dengan gaunku ini yang mana, ya?" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibir plump-nya. Ada yang bermotif _animal print _seperti kulit macan tutul, harimau.. Ada yang berwarna merah mengilap dan memiliki hak yang sangat tinggi.. Ada yang sedikit pendek -10 cm di atas mata kaki-... Lalu ada yang berwarna emas dan memiliki detail perak di bawahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak mencari yang berwarna putih saja? Warna gaunku sudah ramai. Masa' harus diramaikan lagi dengan sepatu bot berwarna-warni?" gumam Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri. 15 menit kemudian, dia mendapatkan sepatu bot putih dari bahan kulit. Putih polos dengan sedikit detail di beberapa bagian.

"Sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Xiu?" Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah sumringah. Di tangannya ada 2 baju dengan model dan motif yang berbeda. Ada yang bermotif _flower print_ dan_ galaxy print. _Xiumin menoleh kemudian mengangguk tak kalah antusias.

"Kalau sudah, _kajja_, kita membayarnya! Aku tidak sabar untuk _photo box_, hehe!" tawa Baekhyun.

"_Omooo_... Kau masih suka melakukan _photo box_? Seperti anak kecil saja!" sindir Xiumin. Baekhyun meluncurkan tinju manisnya di lengan Xiumin sambil memasang wajah garang karena untuk kesekian kalinya, Xiumin menyindir -mengejek- nya.

"Wajar, kan! Aku masih remaja, _pabbo_! Aku masih muda, tidak sepertimu yang sudah nenek-nenek!" balas Baekhyun, jengkel. Xiumin meringis seraya mengusap-usap lengannya.

Diam-diam, Junnie sudah menyusul dan mengamati keduanya dari luar butik.

Junnie bimbang. Dia harus memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa? Chaerin? Atau Chen? Siapa yang lebih tepat...?

_Chaerin._

Tidak, tidak. Dia tahu betul seberapa ambisiusnya sahabatnya itu untuk menyingkirkan Xiumin dari kehidupan Chen. Chaerin juga lah yang mengancam Xiumin agar menghilang dari pandangan Chen. Sudah jelas, Chaerin bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diberi tahu mengenai hal ini.

_Chen._

Meskipun Chen adalah _oppa_-nya dan _namjachingu _Xiumin, Chen adalah seseorang yang sangat posesif pada apapun yang dimilikinya. Dan fakta _namja _itu kehilangan sosok Xiumin sejak setahun yang lalu, tidak menutup kemungkinan Chen akan menemukan Xiumin sendiri berdasarkan informasi Junnie lalu membawa dan menyembunyikan _yeoja aegyo _tersebut dari siapapun.

"... _Mianhaee, _Baekkieee~ Duhh, _appoo..._"

Lantunan suara imut itu menarik kesadaran Junnie. Dia bergegas bersembunyi di balik dinding luar outlet dan melihat Xiumin bersama Baekhyun keluar dari butik. Keduanya melangkah menuju lantai tempat toko buku, dunia game, dan restoran.

"Xiumin _eonni_..."

Junnie kembali mengikuti mereka. Tapi Xiumin mendadak berhenti di suatu outlet.

Junnie otomatis terpaksa mengerem kakinya dan bersembunyi. Dilihatnya Xiumin mematung di depan sebuah outlet dan Baekhyun yang bingung ikut berhenti serta memandang outlet tersebut dan Xiumin bergantian.

Kim Jeon Nie sendiri terkesiap. Menyadari outlet itu adalah...

-Continued-

Akita : Huahahahaaa, update lemoot~! Tapi ini udah long chap.. Sedikit terbayar, kan, penantian readers? ^^

- _Michin _: Gila

- _Dangsin-eun jeongmal yeoggyeoun aleu _: Kau benar-benar memuakkan

- _Nal gidalyeo, oppa _: tunggu aku, oppa

- _Jjalb-eun hyusig, nee _: istirahat sejenak, ya

**Big Thanks to :**

**EXOLunatics, novia permatasari 5, ICE14, BabySuLayDO, Chonurullau40, MiNamGirls, tsukihime u, putrii, Wookiecha8797, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, HaeSan, Hyoyominnnaana, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We Can't Be Together**

**Chapter 3**

**Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**GenderSwitch/OOC/Typos/Dll.**

**ChenMin as Main Pair, slight other pair**

**Disclaimer by SM Ent., their family and God.**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

-0-0-0-0-

_Starbucks._

Kedai kopi terkenal yang menyimpan banyak kenangan di antara Chen, Xiumin dan Junnie.

Dulu, mereka bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kedai itu. Menu kesukaan Junnie adalah Caramel Frappucino, Chen : Caramel Macchiato, sedangkan Xiumin : Hazelnut Iced Chocolate. Dan kue yang selalu mereka pesan adalah Tiramisu cake.

Hanya membayangkan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan nan konyol di kedai itu, sanggup membuat mata Xiumin berkabut.

"Xiu…" Baekhyun terkejut melihat genangan air mata di mata Xiumin.

Xiumin tersadar. Dia bergegas menghapus air matanya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dalam diam. Junnie sendiri perlahan keluar dari persembunyiannya, ikut memandang outlet itu dalam keheningan.

"_Eonni…_" gumam Junnie, sendu.

-0-

"Kau tadi kenapa, Xiuminnie?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Aku kenapa..?" tanya Xiumin balik. Baekhyun berhenti memainkan konsol game-nya (sekarang mereka berdua sedang bermain game di area bermain mall) dan membiarkan petarungnya dikalahkan oleh Xiumin.

"Kau aneh saat berada di depan Starbucks. Kau ingin minum kopi di Starbucks? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Aku, kan, tidak akan menolak."

"_Aniyo_…" Xiumin menggeleng singkat lalu kembali memasukkan koin dan memilih petarung. Memaksa Baekhyun mau tak mau menunda pertanyaannya.

.

.

TRAANG!

HYAAH!

DAAK DAAKK DAKK!

BRAAK!

Suara-suara dari mesin game menandakan Baekhyun dan Xiumin kembali bermain. Kali ini lebih sengit.

Dan,

_Game over_

Baekhyun melancarkan _double attack_, meng-KO petarung Xiumin.

"Aku tidak akan terkalahkan olehmu kalau aku sedang berkonsentrasi penuh." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Xiumin yang menggerutu. Xiumin memeletkan bibirnya pada Baekhyun yang akhirnya tertawa-tawa bangga.

"Eh, aku ingin mencoba permainan itu!" Xiumin menunjuk permainan basket. Tersedia 5 bola basket untuk satu ring.

"Ayo! Kita berlomba lagi, siapa yang lebih banyak mendapatkan poin!" Baekhyun melonjak-lonjak girang. Dia segera berlari dan memasukkan koin. Xiumin langsung menyusul dan mengambil ring di sebelah Baekhyun.

DUK!

DUK!

DUK!

DUKK!

"Waaa!" Baekhyun mengejar bola basket yang melompat keluar dari tempat permainan. Xiumin terkikik dan memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mencetak poin sebanyak-banyaknya.

DUK!

DUK!

"Tunggu!"

"Wahahaha, aku unggul 2 poin, Baekkie~!

"Eittss..."

DUK!

DUK!

Dan durasi waktu permainan pun habis. Dengan perolehan poin 9-8 untuk Xiumin.

"Yey~! Aku menang~!" seru Xiumin, senang. Baekhyun cemberut.

Selanjutnya mereka memasuki _booth photo box. _Mereka bergaya aneh-aneh, seperti Xiumin memasang ekspresi seram dengan pose hendak menyerang Baekhyun dari belakang, lalu Baekhyun dan Xiumin pura-pura bertengkar, Baekhyun berlutut di depan Xiumin seakan-akan sedang menyatakan cinta, dll.

Sampai perut Baekhyun berbunyi dengan keras, dan _yeoja __yeppeo_ itu tersenyum lima jari pada Xiumin.

"Sudah, yuk?" Baekhyun meringis, memandang Xiumin. "Ayo makan. Aku perlu asupan gizi untuk perutku yang mulai mengadakan konser gila-gilaan..!"

"Ya, ya. Perutmu selalu mengadakan konser rock.. Apa tidak capek?" kekeh Xiumin. Keduanya berjalan keluar dan menuju lantai mall tempat _food court _dan _bakery_.

"Hahahaha, tidak pernah. Malah aku merasa aneh kalau perutku ini tidak mengadakan konser sehari saja." Tawa Baekhyun. Xiumin menepuk pundak Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang bisa tahan tidak makan seharian? Apalagi bagi seorang _food monster _sepertimu!"

"_Yaa! _Aku tidak serakus itu!" protes Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar adalah suara-suara ribut dari kedua _yeoja _yang bersahabat itu. Terus antusias berdebat sampai mereka sampai di salah satu _food court _dan memilih-milih makanan yang akan dipesan.

"Malam-malam tidak baik untuk makan berat," Baekhyun nyengir pada Xiumin yang bersiap memesan. "Jadi, aku ingin _spaghetti original _ porsi sedang dan es krim _Sundae _rasa Stroberi, _nee_!"

"_Arraseo.._"

Xiumin berjalan ke arah kasir. Dia tersenyum kecil mengetahui Baekhyun tak mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang keanehannya di depan Starbucks.

…

Baekhyun menunggu selama 10 menit. Xiumin akhirnya kembali membawa 2 nampan berisi pesanan Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Kau memesan Bakpao jumbo isi daging? Kau benar-benar bisa kenyang hanya dengan makan itu?" tanya Baekhyun, sangsi. Xiumin menyeringai.

"Kau tidak lihat aku beli berapa, Baekkie? Aku beli tiga, lho~ Tigaaa…~" tawa Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia memutuskan mengabaikan Xiumin dan mulai melahap _spaghetti_-nya. Memakannya dengan cepat karena khawatir es krimnya akan meleleh.

"Aahahaa, jangan cepat-cepat! Nanti kau tersedak, Bacoon.." ledek Xiumin. Terkikik melihat raut Baekhyun yang lucu seperti anak TK. Pipi putihnya menggembung karena masih berisi makanan, sedangkan di sekitar bibirnya banyak berceceran saus _spaghetti_.

".. _Annyeong, _Xiu _eonni_…"

DEG

Xiumin mematung. Itu suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Dan… ekspresi Baekhyun yang kaget serta bingung saat melihat ke belakangnya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu suara seseorang yang bayangannya langsung muncul dalam otaknya.

"Jun.. Nie..?"

Suara Xiumin terputus-putus, apalagi ketika kepalanya menoleh dan melihat sosok cantik yang tersenyum dengan tiga gelas plastik berlabel Starbucks di tangan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _eonni. Jeongmal bogoshippo*_…" sapa Junnie sekali lagi. Matanya menyipit gara-gara senyuman di bibirnya terlalu lebar.

"_Nado bogoshippo*…_" balas Xiumin, gugup. Dia buru-buru menyilahkan Junnie duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Sementara mulut Baekhyun masih mengapit garpu.

"Aku membelikan minuman kesukaan _eonnie_! Juga Tiramisu cake mini." Celoteh Junnie. Dia mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang berisi cake dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Dia seolah mengabaikan pandangan bingung Baekhyun dan pandangan ambigu Xiumin.

"Kau… Kenapa bisa berada di sini, Junnie?" tanya Xiumin. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Saat ini, pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kabarmu' bukanlah hal yang terlampau penting untuk dilontarkan.

"Ini mall besar, _eonni_." Akhirnya Junnie mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Xiumin. "Semua orang berhak kemari untuk _having fun, shopping, _bermain dan lain-lain. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Bukan begitu." Sanggah Xiumin, salah tingkah. "Maksudku, aku yakin sebenarnya dari tadi kau sudah melihatku dan Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tidak.. Ehm, menyapa kami langsung saja?"

Junnie menghela napas. "_Nee. _Kuakui, aku sudah mengikuti kalian berdua sejak di depan mall. Waktu itu kalian melintas dan sejujurnya, aku kaget melihatmu, _eonni_. Orang-orang mengatakan kalau kau menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Karena buktinya, aku berada di sini. Berbincang-bincang dengan _eonni_." Jelas Junnie, panjang-lebar.

"Sejak di depan mall? Dan sampai di sini, kau terus mengikuti kami secara sembunyi-sembunyi?" respon Baekhyun.

"_Nee. Mianhae_…" Junnie tersenyum bersalah. Xiumin tersenyum seraya menepuk punggung _dongsaeng namjachingu_-nya.

"_Gwenchana. _Kau pasti melihatku terdiam di depan Starbucks, ya? Hahaha.. Ternyata kau juga masih ingat dengan kenangan-kenangan itu…" ucap Xiumin. Junnie mengangguk.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, _eonni_?"

"… Hei, ini Hazelnut Iced Choco, ya? Ada dua. Satunya Caramel Frappucino." Sela Baekhyun. Dia mengamati isi gelas plastik yang dibawa Junnie. "Aku satu, _nee_…~ Aku mau Hazelnut Iced Choco~!"

"Boleh." Jawab Junnie. "Ayo, diminum, _eonni_. Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu." Lanjutnya seraya mengangsurkan segelas Hazelnut Ice Chocolate pada Xiumin yang langsung menerimanya dengan antusias.

"_Gomawo..._!"

"Hmm~"

Ketiganya minum dalam diam. Lalu kembali menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"_Eonni_._.." _panggil Junnie. Xiumin menoleh. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu pada _eonni_?"

"Tentu. Tanyakan saja..."

Junnie menghela napas. Dia merendahkan suaranya saat menyadari ada Baekhyun di antara mereka. "Apa kau tidak merindukan Chen _oppa_?"

"..."

Xiumin berhenti mengunyah bakpaonya. Dia menatap Junnie dengan pandangan kosong. "Walau aku sangat, sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa, _ani, _tepatnya tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan Chen _oppa_.."

"_Wae_?" desak Junnie.

"... Bukan suatu hal yang perlu kau ketahui." jawab Xiumin, datar. Hatinya bergolak. "Satu alasan : Ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Meski Junnie tahu siapa yang mengancam Xiumin, tapi dia tidak tahu ancaman seperti apa yang digunakan. "_Eonni_..."

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" Baekhyun menginterupsi. Dia memandang bingung pada Xiumin dan Junnie yang memasang wajah muram. "Kok sepertinya serius sekali? Kalian membicarakan daging _Bacon_? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"_Omooo.. _Pikiranmu isinya _Bacon_ sajaaa..." Xiumin memaksa senyum di bibirnya dan memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan. "Sekali-sekali pikirkan _namja _sana! Sayang, kau imut tapi belum punya _namjachingu_!" ledek Xiumin.

Baekhyun memberi _death glare _terbaiknya. "Buat apa memikirkan _namja_?! _Mian, _aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku tanpa bumbu-bumbu percintaan yang terlalu 'dramatis'...~ Oh, itu istilah halusnya, yaa.. Tapi memang kau sendiri punya _namjachingu_!?"

Xiumin melirik Junnie. Dia khawatir, kalau dia memberitahu Baekhyun tentang Chen, lambat laun keberadaannya akan mudah dilacak. Tapi dengan adanya Junnie di sini, dia bertambah khawatir akan melukai perasaan _yeoja _yang sudah dianggapnya _dongsaeng_ sendiri. "Aku..."

"Xiumin _eonni_ tidak punya _namjachingu_." sela Junnie tiba-tiba. "Aku sendiri heran, manis begini belum punya satu pun tambatan hati! Hehehe..."

"Junnie..." Xiumin tertegun.

"_Yaak_! Kau sendiri tidak punya _namjachingu, _tapi mengejekku! Apa-apaan itu!" cibir Baekhyun. Dia menusuk-nusuk pipi Xiumin dengan sedotan Starbucks. "Dasar tidak laku!"

CTEK!

Perempatan siku-siku berwarna merah bertonjolan di dahi Xiumin.

"Apa kau bilang?! _Bacoonnn_!"

"_Mwoo_!? Dasar _Baoziii_...!"

Junnie tertawa diam-diam melihat pertengkaran lucu dua _yeoja _yang lebih tua darinya. Dia berjanji dalam hati, dia akan menyimpan rapat-rapat tentang pertemuannya dengan Xiumin. Sekalipun itu pada Chen atau Chaerin...

Cukup dirinya saja yang tahu...

-0-

Jam 8 malam

Xiumin dan Baekhyun diantar kembali ke asrama oleh Junnie. Sebelumnya, Xiumin meminta agar Junnie merahasiakan keberadaannya. Dan _yeoja _cantik yang sangat menyayangi Xiumin itu tentu saja menyanggupi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Haah~ Aku capeekk..." erang Baekhyun sambil meregangkan badannya.

"_Nado_." timpal Xiumin. Keduanya berjalan santai di koridor asrama.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"_O, oppa_..."

BaekMin terkejut melihat Henry sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan raut wajah datar. Tubuh _namja _itu terbalut jaket tebal berwarna putih dan celana jins _skinny _berwarna hitam.

"_Annyeong_." ujar Henry, dingin.

"_A, annyeong..._" balas BaekMin terbata-bata.

"..." Henry menatap Xiumin, lama. Xiumin pun merasa gelisah dan tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah serta sedikit menyembunyikan badannya di balik punggung Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun, bisakah aku berbicara sebentar dengan _roommate_-mu...?"

Baekhyun melirik Xiumin yang bersembunyi di punggungnya. Meskipun Henry adalah seorang idola, dia tak bisa menyerahkan sahabatnya begitu saja pada _namja __babyface _itu. "Tapi.. _Oppa_..."

"Byun Baekhyun, kau mendengar dan mengerti apa yang kukatakan, bukan?" tekan Henry. Aura hitam mulai menguar.

Xiumin mencengkram rompi bagian punggung Baekhyun. Dia tahu dia salah karena tidak menghadiri pertunjukan musikal Henry dan pulang terlambat dari batas waku yang diberikan Leeteuk.

"_Mianhae, oppa. _Kami sedang lelah. _Oppa_ bisa bicara besok." tegas Baekhyun.

Henry memandang Baekhyun marah. "Aku tidak butuh saran sok bijak darimu! Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Xiumin!"

"_Oppa _tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya! Kami...-"

"Sudahlah, Baekkie." sela Xiumin, lirih. Membuat Henry dan Baekhyun kompak menatapnya. "Aku yang salah... Pergilah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti.. _Jebal..._"

"..." Baekhyun tidak membalas. Dia bergerak menjauh, tapi pandangan matanya terus terpancang pada Henry. Seolah memperingatkan '_Awas kalau oppa berbuat macam-macam!_'.

Henry lalu mendekati Xiumin setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah pergi. Dia berhenti di hadapan Xiumin dan terus memerhatikan tiap jengkal tubuh Xiumin. "Xiu..."

"_Nee, oppa_..?" tanya Xiumin, was-was.

GREP!

Henry tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Xiumin erat. "_Pabbo_! Kau ke mana saja, _eoh_!? Bukankah Leeteuk _hyung _menyuruhmu pulang jam 7!? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Sampai-sampai aku meminta _hyungdeul _untuk mencarimu ke mana-mana..! Bahkan aku berniat menghubungi polisi kalau kau tidak juga muncul sampai jam 12 malam! _Aigoo..._"

"_O, oppa _tidak marah karena aku tidak melihat pertunjukan musikal _oppa_...?" tanya Xiumin, terperangah.

Henry melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu di sana. Aku juga sedikit kecewa, sih... Tapi semua itu terlupakan begitu saja saat aku panik mencari dan memikirkanmu yang -kukira- menghilang.." jawab Henry, jujur.

Xiumin menunduk. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Henry.

"Hei, jangan pasang wajah suram begitu." Henry menepuk bahu Xiumin. "Yang penting kau kembali dengan selamat. _Aissh, _aku harus segera mengabari _hyungdeul _yang pasti masih mencarimu di seluruh penjuru Seoul!"

"_Mianhae _sudah merepotkan..." Xiumin membungkuk. Masih enggan bertatap muka dengan Henry.

"_Nee. _Cepat istirahat. Kau pasti lelah..." Henry mengacak rambut Xiumin. Penuh kasih sayang..

-0-

"Ini, Chen-_ssi_..."

Lay menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang sangat tebal di hadapan Chen. Chen memutuskan lembur untuk menenangkan dirinya, juga untuk menghindari ocehan Junnie tentang Chaerin.

"Apa sudah semua? Ternyata banyak juga _trainee _di SM Ent." komentar Chen. Dia hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang kancing atasnya tidak dikaitkan dan celana panjang hitam. Hari sudah larut dan hanya Lay yang mau menemaninya lembur.

Benar-benar sekretaris yang baik~

"_Nee. _Ini sudah semuanya. Saya akan membuatkan kopi untuk anda sebelum pulang." Lay membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Chen.

Chen sendiri mulai fokus dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya. Matanya cekatan mengamati profil setiap _trainee._

'Hmm.. Yang ini tidak terlalu menarik... Yang satunya.. Karakter vokalnya tidak cocok... Dan.. _Mwoo_? Kenapa orang yang tidak memiliki _skill _sama sekali dijadikan _trainee_? _Pabboo_...' batin Chen sambil menyeleksi tiap profil.

2 menit..

3 menit..

"Chen-_ssi, _ini kopi anda. Maaf menunggu lama."

Lay masuk dan menyuguhkan secangkir kopi. Chen mengangguk singkat, namun matanya tak lepas dari kertas-kertas di genggamannya. "_Gomawo, _kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"_Nee_." Lay membungkuk.

Lay angkat kaki dari ruangan Chen lalu cepat-cepat mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berlari menuju lobi gedung. Park Shin Hye, resepsionis khusus, tersenyum menggoda saat Lay melewati mejanya.

"Suho sudah menunggumu dari tadi, Lay~"

BLUSH!

Lay merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Shin Hye yang tertawa-tawa. "Apaan...?"

"Lay?"

Sepasang tangan memeluk Lay dari belakang. Hembusan angin yang hangat menerpa kulit leher Lay yang langsung membeku.

"_Kajja, _kuantar kau pulang."

Suho tersenyum, meski Lay kesulitan melihatnya. Dia mengangguk sopan Shin Hye yang masih saja tertawa. "Kami permisi dulu, Shin Hye-_yah._"

"_Ye, oppa_! Mesra sekali kalian, hihihiii..."

Suho tertawa pelan sedangkan Lay menggembungkan pipinya malu. Mereka berdua segera menuju basement dan berjalan ke parkiran. Mendekat ke arah mobil Mercedes-Benz hitam milik Suho.

"_Oppa _sungguh tidak apa-apa mengantarku pulang? Seharusnya _oppa _syuting iklan bersama Kim Tae Yeon, kan?" tanya Lay, penasaran. Suho tidak menjawab, dia membuka pintu penumpang sebelah pengemudi untuk Lay.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang paling dicintai." jawab Suho singkat sambil duduk di kursi pengemudi dan memasang _seatbelt_. Begitu pula Lay.

"Kapan _oppa _berhenti menggombal?" gerutu Lay seraya meninju lengan Suho pelan.

"Hahaha, sampai maut memisahkan kita." tawa Suho.

Mau tak mau Lay tersenyum manis mendengar itu. "_Nee, oppa _harus selalu menggombal dan berada di sisiku sampai maut datang."

.

.

.

23.45

Di ruangan CEO EXO Ent.

"Huaah...~"

Chen menguap.

Dia sudah menyelesaikan hampir 96% pekerjaannya. Dia sudah memilah-milah profil _trainee _yang siap diambilnya dan yang tidak dibutuhkan. Tinggal beberapa lembar lagi...

".. Kurasa.. Tidur beberapa menit bukan masalah yang besar..."

Chen akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Hempasan yang terjadi membuat hembusan angin tercipta dan menerbangkan selembar kertas. Kertas itu melayang dan masuk ke bawah rak buku besar.

Kertas profil Kim Min Seok.

Dengan foto _yeoja _manis yang tersenyum lebar. Di lehernya terdapat kalung berbandul huruf C dari batu mulia berwarna biru laut.

-0-

Keesokan harinya :

"_Annyeong haseyo_.."

Semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu beralih ke satu titik. Pintu.

"_Annyeong. _Wah, wah... Kau terlambat, Park Chan Yeol." sambut manajer. Chanyeol tersenyum salah tingkah lalu buru-buru mendudukkan diri di samping Kris yang berpakaian rapi.

"_Mianhae_..."

"Yaah, baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang." manajer menepuk tangannya. Para member M1 segera berdiri lalu menuju van yang terparkir di luar gedung.

"Kita mau ke mana, _hyung_?" bisik Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Kita akan pergi ke SM Ent. Untuk mengobservasi _trainee-trainee _yang akan pindah ke EXO Ent." jawab Kris singkat. Mereka memasuki van dan mengambil tempat duduk favorit. Di kursi belakang ada Sehun dan Kai, kursi tengah diisi oleh Suho dan Chanyeol, dan di depan ada Kris juga manajer yang menyetir.

"Pindah? Maksudnya melakukan pertukaran _trainee_, begitu?" tanggap Chanyeol. "Berarti di antara _trainee _kita juga akan ada yang dipindah? _Ommoo.._"

"Kenapa kaget? Itu hal yang biasa di dunia hiburan." timpal Suho.

"Betul, betul. Chanyeol _hyung _seperti orang kampungan..." sorak duo _magnae, _Sehun dan Kai. Mereka nyengir lebar saat Chanyeol menoleh dan men-_death glare _keduanya.

"Dasar! Lagipula kenapa harus kita?! Kenapa Chen _hyung _tidak memilih yang lain? Kita punya banyak orang, kan?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Keuntungannya, kita diliburkan dari semua jadwal hari ini." sahut Kris.

Semuanya terdiam. SeKai memutuskan bermain Truth or Dare dengan suit, sedangkan SuYeol mendengarkan musik dari earphone masing-masing. Kris menemani manajer mengobrol.

.

.

SM Ent.

Rombongan dari EXO Ent. Diterima oleh seorang _guide _yang diperintah untuk menemani keenamnya berkeliling meninjau _trainee-trainee_. Namanya Bang Yongguk.

"_Annyeong haseyo_.." Yongguk membungkuk. "Bang Yongguk _imnida. Bangapseumnida_.. Aku yang akan menemani kalian selama di sini."

"_Annyeong_!" balas M1 serempak. Manajer ikut membungkuk.

"Yongguk _hyung _umur berapa?" tanya Sehun, antusias.

"Ah, aku 90_line_.. 31 Maret.." jawab Yongguk. Kaget tiba-tiba ditanya umur.

"Wah, berarti kami semua harus memanggilmu '_hyung'_." sambung Suho, ramah.

Yongguk tersenyum simpul kemudian mengajak mereka menuju gedung lain di belakang gedung SM Ent. Gedung tempat ruang _practice, _asrama, dan lain-lain. Gedungnya 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari gedung utama.

"Kebetulan para _trainee _kami sedang mengikuti _training. _Anda bisa langsung menilai mereka." ujar Yongguk pada manajer. "Kami sudah sengaja mengumpulkan semua _trainee _yang dipilih Chen-_ssi _di tempat _training _yang sama."

"_Gamsahamnida._"

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Setelah ini kita akan samp-"

"_Hyung, hyung_!" sela Chanyeol. Mendadak dia melonjak-lonjak seperti orang gila. "Di mana toiletnya, _hyung_!? _Aisssh, _aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Kris dkk. _Sweatdrop _melihat tingkah Chanyeol. "Emm, di lorong kedua dari kanan. Itu, di sana..." tunjuk Yongguk.

Chanyeol langsung melesat. Wajahnya merah padam. Suho bahkan sampai geleng-geleng.

"Nah.. Mari kita lanjutkan.."

-0-

"Kyaaa! Sudah di ujung tanduukk! _Omooo_!" jerit Chanyeol. Kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari secepat roket. Tangannya memegang 'benda berharga'nya, menahan agar tidak ada 'cairan kuning' yang 'start' duluan..

"Waa! Awas, awass!"

Chanyeol berteriak panik melihat ada seorang _yeoja _berlari berlawanan arah. Namun sepertinya _yeoja _itu tidak mendengar, karena dari ekspresinya, dia sendiri sedang tergesa-gesa.

Dan...

BRUUKK!

"WAA!"

Keduanya bertabrakan dan masing-masing jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Si _yeoja _mengelus-elus bokongnya kesakitan, begitu pula Chanyeol.

"_Yaaa_! Otakmu di mana?! Sakit, _pabbo_!" omel sang _yeoja. _Chanyeol tidak menjawab, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"_Isssh, _apa kau tidak punya- Eh? Kau.. Mengompol?"

DUARR!

Uh, oh. Chanyeol merasakan mukanya mulai panas. Sangat, sangat PANAS!

"Hu, HUUUWEEEEEEEEEEE! _Eommaaaa_...!" tangis Chanyeol, keras. Sang _yeoja _kelabakan. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang _namja _super tinggi berwajah _creepy _menangis seperti bayi di depannya! Belum lagi 'cairan kuning' yang merembes deras dari celananya! Iyuuh...

"_Y, yach_..! Jangan menangis! Aduuh, bagaimana ini? _Oh crab.._" kesal _yeoja _itu.

"Huaaaa! Huaaaaaa! _Eommaaa_..! Huweeeeee.." Chanyeol masih menangis. Sungguh, itu sebuah pemandangan yang _konyol_!

"_Aissh_, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambil celana dan pel!"

_Yeoja _tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai tersedu-sedu.

10 menit kemudian.

"Oh, kau sudah berhenti menangis?" tanya si _yeoja_. Di tangannya terdapat alat pel dan celana.

"Ini. Aku pinjam punya temanku. Cepat berlari ke toilet dan bergantilah! Biar aku yang membersihkan ini!" ujar _yeoja _itu. Chanyeol menerima celana yang disodorkan dengan muka tertunduk.

"_Go, gomawo_." kata Chanyeol terbata-bata.

"_Cheonma. _Lain kali jangan mengompol di sembarang tempat, _ne_!" saran _yeoja _itu. Chanyeol tidak membalas, dia bergegas pergi ke toilet.

-0-

"Lama sekali kau! Ke mana saja?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang baru datang.

"Engg... Ada insiden kecil tadi, _hyung_..." cicit Chanyeol. Kris dkk. Sekarang mengamati _training._

Sedangkan _yeoja _yang tadi terjebak bersama Chanyeol di lorong, sudah menghilang saat Chanyeol kembali dan hendak berterima kasih lagi.

"Mari saya perkenalkan satu per satu _trainee _yang ada." Yongguk beranjak. Dia menepuk tangannya keras-keras agar semua _trainee _di dalam memerhatikannya.

"Kita kedatangan tamu dari EXO Ent. Mereka hendak mengadakan pertukaran _trainee _dengan SM Ent. Jadi, bersikaplah yang baik." Yongguk memberitahu. _Trainee-trainee _langsung berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Bukankah kami akan debut sebentar lagi? Kenapa harus dipindah?" protes salah satu _trainee_.

"EXO Ent. Adalah suatu perusahaan yang besar. Dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir, kalian hanya perlu dipoles sedikit lagi di sana. Kalian bisa debut lebih cepat." kata Yongguk, tenang. "Ayo, kalian akan kuabsen."

"Kwon Ji Yong?"

"_Nee._" _Namja _berpenampilan eksentrik menyahut malas.

"Han Ga In?"

"Hadir_~" Yeoja_ manis berambut hitam sepunggung mengangkat tangannya.

"Yang Yo Seob?"

"_Ye._" _Namja chubby _mengangguk.

"Byun Baek-"

"Tunggu!"

Mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan dikagetkan oleh pekikan seorang _yeoja. Yeoja _itu terengah-engah. Mata Chanyeol membulat penuh melihat sosoknya.

Itu.. _Yeoja _yang tadi!

"_Mi, mianhae. _Aku tadi ada urusan.. Hufftt..." Byun Baekhyun, nama _yeoja _itu, membentuk peace dengan jarinya. Matanya mengedari seisi ruangan, tapi berhenti di Chanyeol.

"Aaaahh!"

Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan histeris.

"Aaaahh!"

Chanyeol ikut histeris, refleks karena Baekhyun menunjuknya dengan muka 'tidak sedap'.

"Kau, kan, yang tadi-"

Slepp!

-Continued-

Akita : Yey! Updatee~ Mianhae, kalau chapter ini pendek! T_T Akita janji akan berusaha lebih keras!

- _Jeongmal bogoshippo _: Aku sangat merindukanmu

- _Nado bogoshippo _: Aku juga merindukanmu

**Big Thanks to :**

**ICE14, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, aiyu elfishypinocchiosuju, BabySuLayDO, Wookiecha8797, hyunyoung, putrii, Riyoung Kim, exoneeeeeeeeeeee, xiupao, sungrin123, hyourieeeeeee, Ochaaa**

Jeongmal gomawo! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**We Can't Be Together**

**Chapter 4**

**Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

**GenderSwitch/OOC/Typos/Dll.**

**ChenMin as Main Pair, slight other pair**

**Disclaimer by SM Ent., their family and God.**

**Author : Akita Fisayu**

-0-0-0-0-

Slepp!

"Emmhh!?"

Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Baekhyun tepat sebelum _yeoja _itu mengatakan aib Chanyeol. Semua mata langsung menatap keduanya dengan heran.

" 'Kau, kan, yang tadi' apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Yongguk.

"Ah, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, kok. Iya, kan, Baekkie?" Chanyeol meringis ke arah Baekhyun yang melototinya. Berusaha memasang tampang memelas agar _yeoja _imut yang berada di cengkramannya mengangguk.

"…!" Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk agar Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

"Oh, ya sudah." Yongguk berbalik dan menginstruksikan agar semua kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Chanyeol diam-diam menghela napas lega kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Pfuaah! Yah! Kau gila! Aku hampir sesak napas tadi!" omel Baekhyun begitu hidungnya menghirup udara segar.

"_Mianhae, _tapi hampir saja kau membuka aibku tadi…" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lantas tersenyum _creepy_.

"_Aissh, _siapa suruh kau mengompol di lorong!?"

"Apa? Siapa yang mengompol?" Suho rupanya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan keduanya, dan bertanya penasaran. "Chanyeol?"

Baru Baekhyun akan menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menyela dengan panik. "Awawawaa! Bukan, _hyung_! Bukaan..! Aku dan Baekhyun tadi menemukan seekor kucing kencing di lorong tadi! Sumpaah!"

Suho mengangkat alis melihat kehebohan Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Alasan yang bodoh…

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Jadi, _hyung, _tolong, deh, lupakan soal mengompol.. Dan PERGI! PERGI!" Chanyeol mendorong-dorong tubuh Suho yang kecil. Suho pun limbung dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja Kai tidak melihat dan sigap menariknya.

"_Yaa_! Kau apa-apaan, Yeollie _hyung_?! Suho _hyung, gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kai, khawatir.

Suho mengangguk. Masih sedikit pucat gara-gara nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

"_Mi, mianhae, hyung_!" Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Kris dan yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berisik sekali.

"Ya sudah, ayo, saya antar kembali." Yongguk lalu beralih ke _trainee-trainee_. "Kalian, kembalilah berlatih. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu."

"_Nee_!"

Yongguk kemudian mengajak manajer dkk. kembali ke lobi gedung utama.

-0-

"Tadi sepertinya kau akrab sekali dengan _trainee yeoja _bernama Byun Baek Hyun. Di mana kalian berkenalan, _eoh_?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol ketika rombongan dari EXO Ent. sudah berada di dalam van.

"Aku mengenalnya ketika kami berdua secara tidak sengaja melihat kucing pipis sembarangan di lorong." Jawab Chanyeol asal. Malas mengungkit-ungkit hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian memalukan yang sebenarnya di lorong dekat toilet.

"_Jinjja_? Aku tidak merasa melihat satupun ekor kucing berkeliaran tadi." Tanggap Sehun, bingung. Chanyeol melirik Sehun seolah mengatakan 'tidak-usah-ikut-ikut-kau-_magnae_'.

"…"

Suho menatap Chanyeol, lama. Wajah yang biasanya ramah bak malaikat tanpa sayap itu terlihat curiga dan penasaran.

"Celana siapa yang kau pakai itu, Yeol?"

DEGG!

Chanyeol mendadak merasa lidahnya kelu dan hatinya remuk redam oleh perasaan malu. Sambil menabah-nabahkan diri, _namja _setinggi tiang itu menoleh kaku ke arah Suho.

"Ta, tadi…" Chanyeol berusaha mencari alasan yang.. _logis._ "C… Celanaku basah, _hyung_! Ya, aku menyiramkan air terlalu keras..! Jadi.. Aku pinjam celana salah seorang _trainee_.."

Semua yang tadi memasang telinga untuk mendengar alasan Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Mereka tahu personel yang berposisi sebagai _rapper _itu hanya berbohong. Tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mereka bukan _yeoja _yang suka seenaknya membesarkan masalah kecil. *o_o

"Setelah ini kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sehun pada manajer. Karena dia berada di belakang dan manajer sedang menyetir, Sehun terpaksa menjulurkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk bertanya.

"Bersenang-senang. Chen-_ssi _menyuruhku mengajak kalian pergi jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran." Jawab manajer.

"KYAAAAA~! CHEN _HYUNG _ BAIK SEKALI!"

Manajer kaget mendengar teriakan super keras yang membahana dari mulut setiap anggota M1. Hampir saja _namja _paruh baya itu membanting setir dan menabrakkan van ke pohon di pinggir jalan.

"_YAA_! Kalian mau membuatku jantungan, _eoh_?!"

Kris dkk. Hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf. Tapi Kai dan Sehun memasang tampang _innocent _khas _magnae_.

-0-

Henry menyiramkan sebotol air di kepalanya. Dia mendongak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi _namja _imut itu seksi, bagi semua mata yang memandangnya.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi menggoda seperti itu, Mochi."

Tiba-tiba selembar handuk menimpuk dan menutup wajah Henry. Dengan kesal, Henry menyingkirkan handuk dan melotot pada seorang _namja _tinggi berambut merah yang tersenyum geli menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, _gege_? Aku kepanasan, tahu!" rengut Henry, mencibir.

"_Kita _semua kepanasan, Mochi." Zhoumi, nama _namja _berambut merah, menekankan. "Tapi aku dan yang lain masih sadar diri untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memancing fans fanatik untuk berbuat hal-hal yang nekat."

"Masa bodo. Pokoknya aku kepanasan! Hufft…" Henry balik melemparkan handuk itu dan duduk bersandar malas di kursinya. "Kapan acara membosankan ini selesai?" keluhnya.

"Yah… Mungkin masih lama." Jawab Zhoumi, menaruh tangan di atas matanya agar tidak silau, matanya memandang sipit ke depan. "Pembawa acaranya masih bertele-tele. Hahh… Apa tidak tahu kita sudah kepanasan di sini?" Zhoumi ikut mengeluh.

"Kalian ini.. Mengeluh saja."tegur _namja _tampan yang berbadan kekar. Choi Si Won. "Kita harus professional. Jangan sampai fans dan anti fans mengecap kita sebagai _boyband _manja yang suka diladeni dengan hal-hal mewah. Setidaknya kita sudah diberi terop untuk berteduh."

"Iya, iyaaa… _Gegee_…" ZhouRy sengaja mendayu-dayukan suara mereka untuk menggoda Siwon yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Jangan ribut terus. Setelah ini pengumuman pemenang penghargaan." Lerai _namja _berwajah oriental. Sang leader, Han Geng.

"Apa kita akan menjadi juara?" tanya Henry, antusias.

"Kau percaya diri sekali kita akan menang…" Han Geng menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mirip sekali dengan tingkah Siwon.

"Lho? Kita harus optimis, _ge. _Mana ada orang berharap dirinya kalah?" Kali ini _namja _imut bertubuh tinggi yang sedari tadi asyik bermain PSP yang angkat bicara. Cho Kyu Hyun.

"Iya, sih…. -_- "

"Ssstt! Diam!" Kim Ryeo Wook memukul kepala semua personel yang berisik dengan gulungan poster dan memaksa diam. MC mulai membacakan pemenang awards.

"Pemenang Best Girlband of The Year adalah… Girls Generation!"

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan membahana ketika sembilan _yeoja _cantik naik ke atas panggung dengan wajah sumringah dan tak percaya. Sang leader, Kim Tae Yeon, memberi pidato singkat sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Pemenang Best Solois of The Year adalah.. Kim Hyun Joong!"

Sama seperti Girls Generation, Kim Hyun Joong naik ke atas panggung disertai teriakan-teriakan selamat.

"…."

"…"

"…."

30 menit kemudian…

"Dan.. Pemenang Best Boyband of The Year adalah.. Super Junior M!"

Han Geng dkk. Berdiri. Sambil menebar senyum, _namja-namja _tampan multitalenta tersebut berjalan menuju panggung.

Henry tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak sabar memberitahu Xiumin tentang ini!

-0-

Chen menyetir mobilnya santai, meski pandangan matanya masih tajam menatap ke depan. Dia sudah meminta Lay meng-_cancel _semua jadwalnya, juga jadwal M1.

Boyband asuhnya itu juga sesekali harus diberi liburan. Chen merasa simpati setelah berkali-kali mendapat teror 'kitty eyes' serta ekspresi memelas setiap member M1 pulang dari acara dan tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Apalagi Sehun dan Kai hobi sekali mengutilnya hanya untuk memprotes jadwal padat mereka.

'Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan berhenti merengek.' Pikir Chen.

_Namja _tampan itu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, berniat mengunjungi suatu tempat.

Almamaternya, Kyung-Hee University.

-0-

Xiumin membaca lembar-lembar diktat di depannya dengan serius. Gara-gara menjadi _trainee_, ia hampir mengabaikan kuliahnya. Sekarang ia hanya punya waktu 2 tahun untuk membuat tugas akhir.

"Hahh…" desah Xiumin, meletakkan diktat di mejanya dan berdiri, ia lelah.

"Mau ke mana, Xiu?" tanya Sunny, teman sebangkunya.

"Aku mau ke kantin, Sunny-_ah_. Titip sesuatu?" tawar Xiumin sambil menggulung rambutnya dengan ikat rambut.

"Terserah. Kalau bisa, jus buah ya." Pesan Sunny. _Yeoja _mungil itu memperhatikan Xiumin. "Kau tidak melepas kacamatamu, Xiumin?"

"Ah." Xiumin menyentuh kacamata berwarna bening yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ya, ia memiliki minus 0,5 di matanya. Dan ia hanya memakai kacamatanya ketika belajar atau merasa perlu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, yaa~"

Sunny mengangguk. Xiumin segera berjalan menuju kantin.

Di tempat parkir Kyung-Hee University.

Chen memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian melangkah keluar. Menghirup udara universitas yang tak lama tak dirasakannya.

'Nah.. Sekarang aku akan ke mana?' batin Chen, menatap sekeliling. Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang bercengkrama. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu, ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa di sini.

Chen akhirnya membiarkan kaki-kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan. Karena memang ia hanya iseng kemari, siapa tahu ada petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Xiumin.

Tap

Tap

Dukk!

Tanpa sengaja, bahunya menyenggol bahu seorang _yeoja _berkacamata. Chen refleks mundur.

"Maaf."

_Yeoja _itu mengelus bahunya sejenak dan sedikit mendongak menatap Chen. Mulutnya yang ingin memarahi urung terbuka, malah matanya melebar sempurna melihat sosok di depannya.

"_N, ndee_."

Chen mengamati _yeoja _yang disenggolnya. Rambutnya tergulung rapi, menampilkan leher jenjang yang putih. Matanya–

"_Mi, mianhae. _Aku buru-buru. Permisi.." sela Xiumin, si _yeoja, _lalu bergegas ambil langkah seribu.

Sementara itu Chen terpaku. Ia tidak sempat menganalisis mata _yeoja _itu, tapi…

Ia yakin kalau itu mata Kim Min Seok, _yeojachingu_-nya.

"T, tunggu!" teriak Chen. Dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari. Tapi sia-sia, Xiumin telah hilang.

Chen menggeram. "Yang pasti, Xiumin-_ku _masih berada di universitas ini..!"

-0-

"Haah, hahh, hah.."

Xiumin terengah. Antara terkejut dan tak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Chen di sini, di universitas.

'Gawat.. Aku harus segera pergi…' pikir Xiumin, kalut. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan, ia menuju kelasnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Sunny-_ah_!"

Sunny menoleh. "Ah, Xiuminnie! Mana pesananku?"

"_Mianhae, _aku tidak sempat membelinya." Xiumin menyambar tasnya. "Tolong absenkan aku, kalau ada yang mencari, bilang saja aku tak pernah ada di sini!"

"Eh? _Wae_?"

"Lakukan saja, _jebal_!" mohon Xiumin. Sunny mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"_Gomawo_! _Pay pay_!"

Sunny menatap kepergian Xiumin dengan muka aneh. "Kenapa, sih..?"

.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Xiumin, Chen datang ke kelas dengan terengah-engah. Ia langsung menghampiri Sunny yang duduk di depan.

"Permisi.. Apakah ada _yeoja _bernama Xiumin di sini..?"

Xiumin? Sunny langsung paham. Mungkin Xiumin dikejar-kejar _namja _tampan ini. "Tidak ada orang bernama Xiumin di sini, tuan."

Chen menatap tajam Sunny. "Jangan berbohong, nona."

"Sungguh, tuan. Untuk apa saya berbohong?" Sunny memutar kedua bola matanya. "Daripada mencari orang bernama Xiumin itu, bagaimana kalau saya menemani anda..?" tanyanya nakal. "Anda pasti lelah mencari-cari Xiumin, bagaimana kalau istirahat sejenak, hmm…?"

Chen bergidik. Ia buru-buru berbalik dan berlari. '_Yeoja _itu mengerikan.' Pikirnya, ia bersumpah tidak akan kembali lagi ke kelas itu.

Sedangkan Sunny tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya. Ia berhasil mengerjai _namja _itu dan sepertinya _namja _itu ketakutan, sehingga mungkin tak akan berani lagi mendatangi kelasnya.

'Yes! Kau aman sekarang, Xiu!' sorak Sunny dalam hati.

-0-

"Hossh.. Hoshh.. Hoshh.."

Xiumin bersandar di balik dinding di belakang gedung universitas. Napasnya terengah-engah, bahkan lambungnya perih dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Benar-benar capek.

'Semoga Chen _oppa _tidak menemukanku di sini…' batin Xiumin.

Xiumin menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan lalu dipeluknya kedua lututnya. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Chen _oppa_… _Bogoshippo_…" lirih Xiumin.

Di tempat Chen :

"AARRGHH!"

Chen memukul setirnya dengan geram. Kenapa?! Padahal ia sudah menemukan Xiumin! Kenapa _yeoja _itu malah menghindarinya? Apa memang salah orang? Tapi ia yakin sekali kalau tadi itu kekasihnya! Kekasih imutnya yang telah lama menghilang…

_Apa jangan-jangan Xiumin menghindarinya karena sudah tidak mencintainya lagi…?_

Chen membeku memikirkan asumsi itu.

'Seokie… Benarkah itu..?'

TES

Air mata Chen jatuh. _Namja _dingin itu memelankan laju mobilnya dan menyeka pipinya, menatap tak percaya pada setetes air yang membasahi punggung tangannya.

"Seokie-_yah…_" gumamnya.

Chen buru-buru membanting setirnya ke kanan –menyebabkan beberapa kendaraan berhenti mendadak dan meng-klakson marah– tapi tak dipedulikannya. Ia mengebut, menuju sungai Han.

Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya di sana..

CKIIITTT!

Chen memarkirkan mobilnya asal, kemudian keluar. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam seraya memejamkan mata dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sejenak, kekacauan di otak berhasil dilupakannya.

Riak air sungai yang tenang membawanya ke alam nyata. Panorama sungai Han yang begitu tenang dan tepi yang asri, karena di sekelilingnya terdapat rerumputan juga beberapa pohon, membuatnya begitu rileks.

"_Salmyeosi nunmuri musimko heulleowa… Niga ssitgyeo naerilkkabwa sueobsi humchyeonae_.." Chen mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sembari mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan, seraya memandang kosong ke arah sungai Han, dilanjutkannya lirik lagu itu.

"_Jiul su inneunde ijeul su inneunde, neoeomneunnal amuri saenggakhaedo nunmuri_… _amumaldo eobseotdeon niga tteonagangeon niga anigil jebal_…"

Air mata merembes perlahan dan turun membasahi pipi tirus –di mana pemiliknya masih bergeming–. Dengan suara lirih dan pecah, Chen tetap menyanyi.

"_Dorawado gwaenchanha dorawado gwaenchanha... Jamsi neowa meoreojyeotdeon kkumilgeoya… amuildo eobseotda amuildo eobseotda,_"

Chen menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia tidak pernah sehancur ini. Tidak pernah…

'Di mana kau.. Seokie-yah?' batinnya menangis.

"_Ibami jina kkaeeonamyeon dasi neowa~ Mameuro doenoeyeo ibeuro doenoeyeo… Neoreul irheo beorilkkabwa sueobsi doesaegyeo, jiul su inneunde ijeul su inneunde_…"

Chen menyanyi keras-keras. Tidak peduli bila ada orang lain yang mendengarnya dan menganggapnya gila. Dirinya terlalu frustrasi memikirkan seorang Kim Min Seok. _Yeojachingu_ manisnya.

"_neo eomneunnal amuri saenggakhaedo duryeowo, amumaldo eobseotdeon niga tteonagangeon niga anigil jebal_~"

Chen, seorang CEO dingin dan sering tak acuh, hancur lebur karena kehilangan cintanya. Kekasihnya.

Ia butuh Xiumin. Ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Xiumin.

Berlebihan? Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"_Dorawado gwaenchanha dorawado gwaenchanha… Jamsi neowa meoreojyeotdeon kkumilgeoya_… _Amuildo eobseotda amuildo eobseotda, ibami jina kkaeeonamyeon_~"

Chen merendahkan suaranya. Ia benci mendengar suaranya sendiri –saat ini– yang pecah dan sumbang untuk dipakai melantunkan nada tinggi.

"_Dorawado gwaenchanha dorawado gwaenchanha… Saranghae neol ajikdo neol jebal jebal_…!

_Amuildo eobseotda amuildo eobseotda, ibami jina kkaeeonamyeon… Dasineowa..~_"

Setelah lagunya habis, Chen merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Bernyanyi keras-keras adalah salah satu caranya untuk mengeluarkan isi hati yang terlalu berat untuk diungkapkan.

_It's okay if you come back, It's okay if you come back _

_I love you, still it's you, please, please_

_There was nothing, there was nothing_

_If this night over..._

-0-

Henry terkejut melihat keadaan Xiumin yang berantakan. Buru-buru direngkuhnya tubuh Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Astaga, Min.. Apa yang kau lakukan di kampus malam-malam begini?! Untung aku berhasil melompati tembok belakang… Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu.." ujar Henry. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Oppa_…" lirih Xiumin. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, matanya sembab dan merah, di pipinya masih jelas terlihat bekas air mata, dan bajunya kusut.

"Ayo, pulang. Kau pasti lapar dan lelah." Ajak Henry, lembut.

Sebenarnya, begitu pulang dari acara penghargaan, Henry langsung mencari Xiumin. Tidak sabar memberitahu gadis itu tentang kemenangan Super Junior M. Tapi yang ada malah SMS dari Xiumin yang memintanya menjemput di universitas.

Sekarang, keinginannya untuk menceritakan kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan hari ini bahkan menghilang tanpa bekas begitu melihat Xiumin yang tampak rapuh dan berantakan…

"Pakailah jaketku."

Xiumin hanya diam saat Henry membungkus tubuhnya dengan jaket putih kesayangannya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan ke tembok pagar belakang gedung.

"Kau bisa memanjatnya, Xiumin?"

".. Aku tidak bisa, _oppa_.." jawab Xiumin, lemah. Menatap ketinggian tembok. Henry menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan membantumu naik!"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jatuh di balik tembok?"

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang kesal pada Xiumin. "_Yaah_~! Kau itu ahli bela diri, kan? Masa' jatuh beberapa meter dari ketinggian saja sudah mengalami patah tulang?"

Xiumin terkekeh. Sedikit banyak _mood_-nya kembali berkat Henry yang lucu, menurutnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, _oppa_. Tapi serius, aku butuh pijakan yang tinggi agar bisa mencapai puncak tembok." ucap Xiumin.

"Hengg… Naiklah ke atas punggungku." Kata Henry.

"_Mwo_?! _Ani_!" Xiumin terkejut.

"_Aisshh_.. Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Kau mau tidur di sini, _eoh_? _Kajja, _lepas sepatumu!" Henry menekuk lututnya, membungkuk, dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Dari balik punggungnya, Henry melihat Xiumin masih ragu-ragu.

"Cepatlah!"

"… _Mi, mianhae, oppa_…" Xiumin melepas sepatunya dan menentengnya. Menginjak punggung Henry dengan hati-hati dan tangan yang berpegangan di tembok.

"Adauww!" Henry meringis. Xiumin tidak terlalu berat. Tapi tetap saja tulang punggungnya seakan mau retak!

Xiumin cemberut, cepat-cepat menjinjit dan meraih puncak tembok sekolah, lalu melompat ke atas. Ia sempat menginjak punggung Henry kuat-kuat sebagai pijakan.

"ADAOW!" teriak Henry kencang, begitu backsound 'KRETEKK' berbunyi nyaring. Tulang punggungnya sepertinya benar-benar patah, _shit_!

"_Jeongmal mianhamnida, oppa_!" seru Xiumin dari balik tembok.

"Ya, ya.. Aduh.."

Henry mencoba bangun, tapi langsung terduduk kembali. Punggungnya sakitt~

"_Oppa_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_N, nee_." Mati-matian, Henry bangkit kemudian melompat dan meraih puncak tembok sebelum terjatuh lagi. Buru-buru menjejakkan kaki kuat-kuat di tembok lalu mulai memanjat.

"Xiuu! Tangkap akuu! Arghh!" Henry menatap takut ke bawahnya. Xiumin mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Henry duduk di puncak tembok sambil meringis.

"Takut atau kesakitan, _oppa_?" goda Xiumin. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Henry.

"Dua-duanya!" bentak Henry. Seandainya saja punggungnya tidak sakit~ Huhuhu…

"Hahahaha, _arra, arraa_.. Tapi… Bagaimana aku menangkapmu, _oppa_? Kau berat." Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah! Aku telpon Han Geng _oppa _dan Siwon _oppa, nee_?"

Wajah Henry berubah pucat. Kalau Xiumin menghubungi Han Geng, yang datang bisa-bisa malah seluruh member! Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi pasti akan meledek habis-habisan begitu melihatnya.

"Jangan, jangan! Hubungi Leeteuk _hyung _saja!" larang Henry.

"Leeteuk _oppa_? OK."

Henry berdoa dalam hati, semoga Leeteuk bisa menangkapnya nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuh Leeteuk sama kurusnya dengan Zhoumi.

-0-

20.47 KST

Junnie berbaring telungkup di sofa ruang keluarga. Matanya terpejam dan sesekali mengetukkan jarinya, mengikuti irama lagu dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"_Aekkujeun bissoriedo gaseumi apaseo ajikdo eorigo yeoryeo, sunjinhago yeoryeo nunmureun manheunji_.." Junnie bersenandung kecil.

BRAKK!

"_Give it to…. _KYAAA!" saking kagetnya, Junnie terjatuh dari sofa dengan suara keras. _Yeoja _itu bergegas berdiri lagi melihat Chen masuk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan seolah merasa tak bersalah telah menyebabkan _yeodongsaeng_-nya jatuh dari sofa.

"_Gwenchana, oppa_?"

"Tidurlah." Kata Chen, datar.

"Ada masalah di kantor?"

"Kau mendengarku, Kim Jeon Nie."

"Ya, yaa.. Aku mendengarmu, _oppa_. Aku hanya bertanya, ada apa?" balas Junnie, kesal. Chen membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan membanting diri di sofa. Tangannya memijat-mijat pelipis yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Aku tidak tahu…" suara Chen serak. "Aku tidak tahu, Junnie-_yah_."

"Apa yang kau maksud, _oppa_..?" Junnie beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan segelas teh hangat.

"Entahlah.."

"… Beristirahatlah sejenak, _oppa_." Saran Junnie, mencoba mengambil cangkir di lemari.

".. Aku bertemu Xiumin.."

PRAANKK!

"Apa!? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Mendengar keributan di dapur, Chen melompat dari sofa dan segera menghampiri adiknya. Dilihatnya Junnie berdiri gemetar dengan pecahan cangkir berserakan di lantainya.

"O, oh.. _Mi, mianhae, oppa_…" bisik Junnie, gemetar.

"_Aissh, _sudahlah, menyingkir sana." Chen menggulung lengan kemejanya kemudian mengambil sapu dan membersihkan pecahan kaca. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah…"

Junnie hanya diam. Memerhatikan Chen yang sibuk membuang kaca ke tempat sampah. "_Oppa_.. Kau benar-benar bertemu dengan Xiumin _eonni_…?"

"Ya." Jawab Chen, singkat. Masih membelakangi Junnie.

"Di mana..?"

"Kyung-Hee."

Junnie tersentak. Jadi.. Xiumin masih kuliah di sana?

"Be, begitu… _Oppa_, kau mungkin salah lihat.."

Chen menatap tajam Junnie. "Aku tidak pernah salah mengenai Seokie."

"J, jadi.. Apa _oppa _akan kembali ke Kyung-Hee besok?"

"Ya."

…

Junnie tahu, ia harus memperingatkan Xiumin tentang ini.

-0-

Di sebuah ruangan serba merah, sesosok _yeoja _tertidur tenang di atas ranjang berwarna _burgundy_. Wajah cantiknya terlihat polos dan damai. Tangannya menyatu di dada, memeluk sebuah pigura.

Pigura berisi foto Chen yang tersenyum manis.

-0-

"_Mianhae _sudah merepotkanmu, _hyung_." Kata Henry, untuk kesekian kalinya, pada Leeteuk yang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Iya. Jangan meminta maaf terus, Henry-_ah_." Tawa Leeteuk. "Apa Xiumin tidur?"

Henry melirik jok belakang. Xiumin tertidur pulas di kursi belakang dengan tubuh terbalut jaket putihnya. "Iya, _hyung_."

"Memang ada apa sampai kalian berdua ada di Kyung-Hee malam-malam begini..?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tadi Xiumin memintaku menjemputnya, _hyung_. Tentu saja gerbang utama sudah ditutup." Dengus Henry. "Aku terpaksa lewat tembok belakang itu."

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Xiumin, ya?" Leeteuk mengerlingkan matanya, menggoda.

"_Y, yach_! Tidak baik menolak permintaan seorang _yeoja _yang kesusahan.." elak Henry, wajahnya memerah.

"Kesusahan? Ckck, dia itu manja padamu. Masa' membeli es krim sendiri saja dia kesusahan?" Leeteuk makin gencar menggoda Henry, ia menaik-turunkan alisnya. Menyebalkan di mata Henry.

"_Ishh_." Henry menyedekapkan tangan di dada lalu membuang muka, disambut gelak tawa Leeteuk.

Tanpa disadari, Xiumin mendengar semua yang dua _namja _itu bicarakan.

Bukannya ia tak peka.. Bukannya ia tak tahu…

Ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti… Kalau Henry menyimpan suatu perasaan padanya.

Tapi sampai kapanpun, Xiumin tak akan bisa membalasnya.

'_Mianhae, oppa_…'

Di asrama

"XIUMINIIEEE!"

Baekhyun menerjang Xiumin sampai _yeoja _imut berpipi tembem itu oleng dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Xiuuu~! Hiks, kau darimana saja, _eoh_?! Kau.. Kau membuatku nyaris mati cemas, tahu!"

Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia balas memeluk Baekhyun yang terisak. "Maaf, Baekkie-_yah_. Aku ketiduran di perpustakaan kampus tadi.. _Mianhae_."

"_J, jinjjayo_?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, sesenggukan. "_Pabbo_! Lain kali jangan diulangi… Huweeeee!"

"Iya, iya."

Henry dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dua sahabat di depan mereka.

"Nah, cepat kembali ke kam–"

"HOI!"

Xiumin dkk. kompak menoleh kaget.

-Continued-

Akita : AKHIRNYA UPDATE! T_T Eotte? Eotte? Makin jelek kah? Makin gak jelas kah? *plakk. Huweeee… Akhirnyaaa… updateee…. *nangis haru :')

Gomawo sudah menungguu.. *Deep bow

.

**ICE14**

Iya, haha. Malu banget kalo semua orang tahu Chanyeol ngompol.. :D

Ini udah ketemu, tanpa sengaja. Hehehehe…

Bukannya udah keliatan jelas? *wink *digampar

SuLay sweet.. Mian, di chapter ini nggak ada SuLay moment..

Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya! ^^

**Chenma**

Nggak.. Nggak seru kalo Xiu jadi trainee EXO corp. :D *ditampol

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao : Bakal nongol. Tapi entah kapan… *plakk

Gomawo reviewnya, :D

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

Hehehe, iya.. Chen sih, ketiduran.. :3

Duo Happy Virus selalu bikin humor dimanapun dan kapanpun :v Pokoknya jangan sampe ilfil sama Yeol~ Theheheh ^^

Gomawo reviewnya, Rin~

**Jung Yooyeon**

Ini sudah lanjuut~ Akita juga gak bisa bayangin kalo Yeol ngompol… =,= *duakk!

Gomawo sudah review!

**Kim Haerin-ah**

Terima kasih! ^^ Ini sudah lanjut~

Gomawo reviewnya! :D

**Park Ha Woo**

Iya, tapi Xiumin nggak jadi pindah Nee.. Dia diancem.. Kasihan… *emang siapa yang nulis, woy?!

Parah banget Yeollie -_- Iya, kasihan Baekkie harus ngepel…

SuLay emang mesra! ^o^

Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah review, nee! :D

**Aiyu elfishypinocchiosuju**

Iya~ Yeol ngompol, kasihan.. Hehehe *digampar Yeol

Ini udah lanjuut~ Gomawo reviewnya! ^^

**Riyoung Kim**

Ndee~ Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo sudah review!

**Kim Jong DaeBak**

Kapan ChenMin dipertemukan? Entahlah… Akita juga nggak tau.. *PLAK. Ber, bercanda! Iya, iya, ini udah ketemuu.. Walau gak sengaja.

Bagus sekali, lho, ff sunbae yang itu! Masalah typos, Akita juga banyak, kok :D

Gomawo reviewnya~

**Haehyukyumin**

Terima kasih :D Iya, Baek kasihan harus ngurus Yeol…. u_u *plakk

Gomawo sudah review!

**hyourieeeeeee**

Ini udah ketemuu.. Walau gak sengajaa, hehe :D

SuLay moment tapi nggak ada di sinii.. Chapter besok, nee? *nawar *duakk!

Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya, yaa :D

**Lalilalilalilali**

Horeeeee! Ada ChenMin shipper lagiii! ^^ *tebar confetti

Karakter Chen di sini dingin, cuek, dll. Syukurlah ada yang suka.. *plakk

I, iya.. Tapi nggak janji… ._.v *syuuut! (?)

Gomawo sudah review!

**TripleN**

Udah lanjuut~ Gomawo reviewnya!

**xiuminxoxo**

Ini sudah lanjut, syukurlah suka~

Gomawo sudah review! ^^

**Mind to review?**


End file.
